FanGirls of the Caribbean
by emmbearr
Summary: two girls sucked into their favorite movie...i know it sounds like the same boring self insert story but i will love you forever and a day if you read it :  haha
1. Chapter 1

**okie dokie so before you read...**  
**this is a self insert that my bffl times a million and i wrote together and so we decided to do something with it. Emily and Rachel are our own characters obviously and anyone that is in the POTC movie is obviously Disney's characters. **  
**there is everything you expect in a pirates movie romance, humor, action, etc.**  
**we had fun writing it and we hope you have fun reading it :) **  
**this is only the first part so if you want more feedback would be wonderfultastic! **  
**yay story time :D  
**

* * *

_**FanGirls of the Caribbean**_

*RING RING A RING A DING DING!*

"Yellow?" Emily answered her cell phone.

"YOLA! It's Rachel! Your most favoritest sister in the world!" Emily laughed at her sister.

They are actually best friends, but they practically shared a brain so they may as well be sisters.

"Hey Rachel, what has been going on?"

"I'm booooorrrrrrrreeeeeeedddd!" Emily laughed again.

"OMG! Idea! Pirates of the Caribbean movie party!" Rachel was screaming in the phone and Emily moved her phone away from her ear slightly.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes with my movies; will you set up the snacks?" The two girls mentally high fived each other for the amazing idea.

"Yep yep yep! Rachel out!" Rachel hung up her phone and Emily ran to get her DVD's then out to her car.

Theme Music! TO RACHEL'S HOUSE!

*KNOCK KNOCK DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG KNOCK DING KNOCK DONG*

"Hold your horses I'm getting to it!" Rachel yelled from what was probably her upstairs.

"Get your lazy butt down here and let me in!" Emily yelled at the upstairs window above her. Then Rachel stuck her head out.

"Oooooh its yoooooooooooou! I'll be right down." Rachel ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Thank you darling!" Emily was talking Edna from the Incredibles making Rachel laugh as she closed the door.

"So I got popcorn, sodas, and CANDY!" Emily looked at Rachel who was jumping up and down.

"Ummm maybe you don't need candy sis," Rachel stopped bouncing.

"Yes I do! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEED it!" Emily laughed and ran upstairs with Rachel following, and so the DVD watching began.

cue Theme Music you know all piratey like and such

Just as the ship carrying Elizabeth, and the rest of the people headed for Port Royal appeared on the screen and everything around the two girls went completely black.

*Silence*

"RACHEL!" Emily's voice echoed through the emptiness. "HELLO!" It echoed again.

"HI EMILY!" Rachel yelled back.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Emily was still yelling and Rachel touched Emily on the back.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"AHHHHH!" Emily jumped about 5 feet in the air. "Oh. My. Gosh. You didn't have to scare me half to death!" Rachel only laughed.

"Sorry sis," Rachel and Emily stuck close and started looking around, they started to hear creaking noises and there was this smell, kind of like –

"THE OCEAN!" The two girls yelled at the same time.

Soon a small crack formed in the dark room and like flies toward a bug zapper the two girls walked straight toward the light.

*SQUEAK*

Rachel slowly reached her hand out and pulled open the large wooden door that seemed to just have materialized in front of them. The opening of the door sent light flooding into the small room and the girls looked around, it appeared to be some sort of bed room. The girls looked at each other and as if they had counted to three they walked out of the room at the exact same time. They stepped into a small hallway, one direction took them to pure darkness and the other took them up a small flight of stairs. The two chose the path which they could see and walked up the short flight of stairs and out on to the deck of a magnificent ship.

The girls looked at each other with confusion etched into their features. It was like they knew this place from somewhere but they couldn't figure it out. Emily walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean and Rachel followed.

"Emily, why does this place look so familiar?" Emily only shrugged in return as she began to sing softly at the horizon.

_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me._When Rachel realized what her friend was singing she took over.

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_ then together the girls kind of whispered.

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._


	2. Chapter 2

Out of nowhere a man grabbed both girls' shoulders and spun them around quickly.

"Quiet Missies, cursed pirates' sail these waters, you don't want to bring them down on us now do ya?" With that said everything clicked; as James Norrington joined the three Emily looked to Rachel who was in complete shock because she obviously had just figured it out too.

"Mr. Gibbs; that will do." James' voice was strong and definite. There was no way you could question anything he said because his voice was just so fierce.

"But they were singin' about pirates. Bad luck to be singin' 'bout pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark my words." James didn't even pretend to hesitate with his sarcastic response.

"Consider them marked. On your way," Gibbs had no chance, it was impossible for him to say no and he put his head down.

"Aye Left tenant, bad luck to have these women aboard too, even miniature ones." Gibbs sulked back to his duties. While the two men were talking, Emily and Rachel had decided that this was only a dream. So Emily snapped at the moment and chose to take full advantage of the situation and talk to 'her man'.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Emily smiled flirtatiously at James who responded with a small smirk of amusement. He turned to Emily, who for some reason was speaking in a thick British accent that matched that of the other members aboard the ship.

"Think again Miss Price, vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." James smirked down at Emily, "A short drop and a sudden stop." Emily turned to Rachel and they both chuckled. Then, as if cued, Governor Swann entered the scene.

"Left Tenant Norrington I appreciate your fervor but I'm afraid of the effect that this subject will have upon my nieces." James nodded respectfully at the Governor.

"My apologizes Governor Swann," and with that James headed off to tend to other duties. Rachel and Emily looked at each other, and at the same time they stated.

"Actually we find it still fascinating." Governor Swann turned to the girls who were apparently his relatives.

"Yes girls; that's what concerns me." The Governor walked away from the two girls. Rachel and Emily began talking.

"We have to figure out what's going on." Emily was whispering.

"Yeah, when Elizabeth wakes up we'll ask the Governor what's up." Rachel whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked confused and Rachel chuckled.

"While you were flirting with James, I was noticing things. We are kids Emily! We have accents! The Governor called us his nieces! And as far as I can tell, and because I can't come up with any better explanation, I'm pretty sure we are IN Pirates of the Caribbean!" Emily looked like she wasn't breathing. "Emily," Rachel snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"I'm a KID! NOOOO!" Rachel laughed.

"I just told you that we are IN a movie and all you can say is 'I'm a KID!'" Rachel looked confused.

"HELLO! I was chattin' up my man and I'm like 8!" Rachel laughed.

"This is true." Rachel smiled and nodded her head in amusement.

"So were in the movie huh?" Emily smiled devilishly as she stroked her chin.

"Yes. Yes we are." Rachel smiled the same smile as Emily and they hi – fived making a silent pact as to what exactly they were going to do.

"LOOK LOOK! A BOY! THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!" Elizabeth was pointing over the edge of the ship. James ran over to see what she was talking about.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Instantly everyone on the ship was trying to get the boy out of the water. Emily and Rachel turned to look at each other, then at the destruction across the water, before going over to stand with Elizabeth. She was standing above the boy, watching over him when she started brushing her fingers over his cheek. The boy woke up. He was breathing heavily, clasping at Elizabeth's hand. He looked more than terrified.

"It's ok" Elizabeth said, "My name is Elizabeth Swann and these are my cousins Rachel and Emily Price."

"W-Will Turner," his reply was shaky.

"We're watching over you Will." Rachel said a tiny sparkle showing in her eye. Emily nudged her 'sister', a puzzled look on her face. Elizabeth found a chain around Will's neck, a medallion hidden in his shirt.

"He's a pirate." Emily almost whispered at the same time as Elizabeth.

"Don't take it!" Rachel and Emily said at the same time. Elizabeth jerked her head in their direction.

"Has he said anything?" A voice rumbled from behind them, and the girls knew it could be none other than that of James Norrington. At once the three girls jumped and turned around to face him. Elizabeth snapped the necklace and medallion from Will's neck completely ignoring her cousin's warning.

"His name is William Turner," Rachel replied quickly.

"That's all we found out," said Elizabeth in an almost stern tone.

"Take him below," was Norrington's reply. The girls walked to the front of the ship to examine the medallion in somewhat privacy.

"Look," Emily said pointing at the fog. There was a pirate ship in the distance, black flags, sailing deeper into the fog.

"Here it comes," whispered Rachel to Emily. "She's about to wake up from her dream." With that said, they were thrust into a short darkness. They woke up in a bed, in a room lit only by candlelight.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily said getting out of bed. Rachel merely stayed on the bed, not caring who was at the door. Governor Swann entered the room, their maids trailing in after him.

"Isn't this great!" whispered Emily to Rachel. "It's like we actually have a life here!"

"Good heavens. Rachel, are you feeling ill? Is something wrong?" Governor Swann asked, staring at his niece, puzzled.

"No, Uncle, I am quite fine. Just plagued by nightmares, 'tis nothing to be concerned about." Rachel replied getting up from the bed, investigating the two packages the maids had brought in.

"I see you are still the observant one, Rachel."

"Is it a gift?" She asked. Emily then came over to look at the parcels as well.

"What is the occasion?" Emily asked eying their Uncle warily.

"Well I fully expect everyone in this family to look appropriate for the ceremony today." He stated, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I see our Captain Norrington is getting promoted then." Emily was smirking at her sister.

"Oh, yes, and I suppose, Uncle, you wish for a proposal from our dear captain to your lovely daughter, yes?" Rachel asked addressing the blushing Governor. His plan had been revealed.

"Or one of his beautiful nieces, yes. Now the two of you, put on your new dresses and be happy, or I shall have to ship you back to London." Governor Swann said, joking the whole time.

He left the room and the maids instantly got to work on changing the girls and making them presentable and beautiful. When the garments that they were to wear were presented to them, the girls could not help but gasp at the beauty of them. Rachel was put in a beautiful dress of periwinkle with a floral design in indigo. Emily was dressed in a dress of lilac with a beautifully intricate design in plum. Their hairstyles were practically identical and their hats were positioned and anchored to their heads. The only complaint about the remarkable outfits they had on was the fact that a corset was a required undergarment. When the maids finished their jobs, they left the room, and the sisters alone to talk for a few moments.

"Emily, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea, but the good thing is that we know the movie, so nothing can surprise us, right?" Emily sounded unconfident in her statement.

"Yeah, except for the fact that, hey, things are changing since we're in the story, movie, thing!"

"Well, if things are changing, let's see what happens," and with that, the sisters left the room. Walking along the hallway, they heard the conversation in Elizabeth's room.

"Women in London must have learned not to breathe." They could hear Elizabeth saying. The girls giggled to themselves, for they had had the maids not lace their corsets to quite so tight as Elizabeth. In other words, they could breathe, scarcely, but more than their cousin. They were about to enter into the room when the butler beat them to it and announced a guest for Governor Swann. The Governor left the room and the girls entered.

"Oh, Elizabeth, what a vision you are!" Exclaimed the sisters as they saw Elizabeth.

"Come, let us go downstairs, I believe my father is waiting for us," Elizabeth said, smile in her voice.

The girls made their way down the staircase to see Will Turner toss a sword in the air and catch it.

"Quite impressive," Emily said as she clapped slightly in Will's direction. Meanwhile Elizabeth almost ran down the remaining steps, nearly shouting the name of the blacksmith and saying how wonderful it was to see him. She then proceeded to tell him about her dream about him. The sisters Price stood next to her.

"It appears we had the same dream, Elizabeth" Emily's statement was lighthearted.

"As did I. Last night I dreamed of the crossing from England and meeting Mr. Turner, here, for the first time," said Rachel.

"About me, Ms. Price?" Will seemed a little too excited.

"Will, how many times do we have to ask you to call us by our first names?" Elizabeth asked him.

"At least once more," He replied. Elizabeth looked peeved, but the Price sisters merely found their banter adorable.

"We shall see you later, William?" Rachel asked offhandedly as she headed out the door, slowly.

"It's just Will," he replied "And yes, I suppose you shall." He looked over at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I shall start calling you Will when you start calling us by our first names." Rachel replied.

The three walked proudly through the door and to the carriage. As they drove away, Emily could have sworn she could see Will muttering Elizabeth's name in a farewell.

Upon arriving at the fort, Governor Swann immediately went to the area where the ceremony would actually take place. Elizabeth, Rachel, and Emily were stuck standing, waiting for the festivities to begin. Elizabeth quickly took out her fan and vigorously waved it in order to get herself more air. The sisters also took out their fans, but it was merely to hide their lips while they gossiped; only occasionally waving it to be cooler. Then everything got quiet. Captain Norrington walked out and Emily's heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome in his best attire. Rachel noticed her sister's staring and leaned over a little.

"You know what happens, Emily."

"Yes, I know to whom he proposes, but wouldn't it be amazing if he proposed to me?"

"I know it would make your dreams come true, but you must know that he fancies Elizabeth over you. Not that you aren't someone to fancy and since we are a part of the movie we 'grew up' with him, but you know he's still going to ask her or else the whole movie would be off."

There was a 'shhhh' from a woman standing around them, so the two girls shut up until the ceremony was over. As soon as the ceremony was brought to a close, Elizabeth separated from them to talk to other friends. Rachel and Emily were approached by the new Commodore Norrington. Emily almost fainted or screamed, maybe both.

"Fine day today, isn't it?" he asked them. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, and you, how wonderful a day it is for our new Commodore," Emily said, slightly blushing. He smiled at them and they continued their conversation of small talk until he excused himself and made his toward where Elizabeth was standing, talking to her father.

"Come, let us make our way over to the docks to be where the best action is," Rachel began dragging away Emily from a potentially heartbreaking scene, though comical it was. The duo walked to the docks just in time to see Jack Sparrow jump into the water to save Elizabeth.

As Emily and Rachel approached, they saw Jack Sparrow get above water to only be weighed down by Elizabeth's dress. As he got closer to the dock they were standing on, Rachel stepped forward to help. The soldier quickly came to the conclusion that Elizabeth was still not breathing.

"Cut off her corset," Rachel said. Jack cut off the corset and looked up at her, as she leaned farther down to check on Elizabeth as she coughed up sea water. Rachel and Emily helped Elizabeth up as Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann came rushing over, the Governor covering Elizabeth in his coat. The rest of the naval officers pointed their guns at Jack.

"Shoot him," the Governor's quick comment shocked Elizabeth as she again reassured him she was fine.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth looked at Norrington. He looked at Jack. Jack gave a quick gesture of thanks to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order." James stretched out his hand to shake Jack's. He then jerked the man's hand around to find the brand of a 'P', signifying Jack was a pirate. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company, Pirate?"

"Hang Him!" The Governor jumped in again.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pushed Jack's sleeve up some more and revealed his tattoo. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," Jack immediately snapped back.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." Norrington had sarcasm dripping from his lips.  
"I'm in the market, as it were." Norrington frowned as Jack put on a smirk.

"He said he was come to commandeer one," said Murtogg.

"Told you he was telling the truth," said Mullroy. "These are his, sir." He presented Jack's effects.

"No additional shots, nor powder." Norrington tossed Jack's gun between his hands and set it back on the pile. He picked up the compass and opened it, "A compass that doesn't point north." He smiled mockingly at Jack, then unsheathed Jack's sword a little. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack said with a touch of pride in his voice. Norrington grabbed Jack by his arm and took him farther down the dock.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Rachel said going to stand in front of Jack as the soldiers put irons on him. "Pirate or not, this man saved Elizabeth." She tried to plead.

"Miss Price, one good deed is not enough to redeem a life of wickedness."

"Though it's enough to condemn it," Jack inserted as Gillette clamped on the fetters.

"Indeed," Rachel realized her mistake all too quickly; she was in between Jack and Norrington. Emily tried to signal for Rachel to move out of the way.

"Finally!" Jack wrapped the chain of the manacles around Rachel's throat. She gasped.

"No, no, don't shoot." Governor Swann said.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack addressed Rachel. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please," and added as an important afterthought, "and my hat." Norrington hesitated. "Commodore." The things were brought forth. "What's your name, love?"

"It's Miss," Rachel stuttered, "Miss Price."

"Well, Miss Price, if you'd be so kind." He gestured to his belongings with his head.

"Come, come, we don't have all day." Norrington handed the effects to Rachel and stepped back. Jack grabbed his gun right off and pointed it at her head. Rachel blushed slightly as she put his possessions back on his body, starting with things such as his sword, then she put on his hat, lastly his coat, which required an embrace of sorts. All the while he looked on her with a smirk of pleasure. She blushed the whole way through. Emily looked on the scene, trying not to giggle at her sister's obviously hidden joy. Norrington rolled his eyes at the scene, hating this pirate more than any other. When Rachel was done with her task, Jack kept out his gun, but still kept the chain around her neck loosely.

"Gentlemen, my lady, you shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He pushed Rachel forward into the crowd of Navy. She pushed her way back to where Emily was watching the scene with a smirk on her face. Rachel bumped into her and the two looked up to watch as Jack made his wonderful, psychotic, daring escape.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do we want to go next?" Emily leaned toward Rachel while at the same time keeping their eyes on the action. The entire royal navy had run off after Jack. The Governor and Norrington were walking behind the officers chatting away and they all had left Rachel, Emily and Elizabeth standing on the docks.

"Elizabeth why don't you head home and get dried off and into some more comfortable attire." Rachel's statement was backed up by Emily leading her "cousin" into the carriage provided for the girls. Elizabeth nodded and slowly, almost skeptically entered the carriage.

"I have to go retrieve an order from the smithy." Emily lied smoothly and Rachel nodded.

"Emily ordered a special gift for her dear friend James Norrington." Emily's heart shattered a little at the sound of James' name but she held her face for the sake of the lie.

She hated Elizabeth for what she was going to do to James later on but couldn't say anything now. Maybe in time she could save Norrington from the heartbreaking news that was to come.

Elizabeth nodded at the story obviously not fully believing it but she said nothing as Emily closed the carriage door.

As the carriage disappeared up the dirt road Emily and Rachel ran, well walked somewhat quickly considering they were wearing dresses, off the smithy to intercept Jack and Will to watch the fight.

"So what's the plan? I mean we can't just show up in there and say, 'oh don't mind us we're just watching thanks'" Emily laughed at Rachel.

"We walk in 'looking' for Will and then we pretend that Jack tried to harm us. We can fix things with him later. And we'll get to see an awesome fight." Rachel and Emily were all giggles till they reached the smithy where they quietly walked in on Jack banging away with the hammer.

"Will? Are you here?" Emily and Rachel saw Jack jump about 5 feet in the air because he hadn't heard them come in.

"Who be you?" Jack looked at the girls funny.

"Well you threatened her life, and I'm her sister." Emily stuck out his hand to the pirate. "I'm Emily Price, this is Rachel Price, we are the Governor's nieces."

"Oh you are the lasses from the dock." He turned to Rachel and cocked his head slightly, "And you be the one who told me to cut off the other lass's corset."

"Yes sir. Captain Sparrow? Am I correct?" Rachel shook his hand.

"Thank you Miss Price, you seem to be the only person who can get that right." Rachel giggled as he kissed her hand and Emily just shook her head.

"Here Jack let's get these cuffs off of you." Emily walked over to the flame and pulled out a red hot metal rod then stuck the donkey in the butt. Then she pulled Jack over to the somewhat elaborate machine and he broke the chains just as Will tried to come through the door.

"Rachel, grab Jack and go hide I'll distract Will for a little bit." Emily pushed Jack toward Rachel and went to stand over by Will's bench.

"Miss Price what are you doing here?"

"For the last time call me Emily!" Will looked slightly afraid; he had never heard Emily lash out like that before.

"Emily then;" Will corrected himself with a small smile. "What are you doing here? Not that I am trying to be rude, I like you so of course I want you here but," Emily wandered over toward Jack's hat and ran her hand over the anvil.

"Will you're rambling again," Emily laughed and looked at him somewhat flirtatiously.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh William Turner, you are so adorable." Will blushed, Emily was making him slightly nervous and that was perfect. Then Rachel pushed Jack out of their hiding place as Will was taking notice of Jack's hat. After recovering from the sudden shove Jack slowly walked over and slapped Will's hand with his sword as Will made to grab the hat. Jack looked at Will puzzled.

"Have I threatened you before?" Jack's question only made Will angry.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me." Jack made his way for the door and Will pulled his sword and pointed it at Jack's head. Jack turned to face his attacker.

"Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack tried to make himself look as intimidating as he could, but it didn't faze Will.

"You threatened Ms. Price," his statement made without hesitation. Just then Rachel popped out of her hiding place and was next to Emily.

"I'm fine, really I'm..." Rachel was cut off by Emily slapping her hand over the other girl's mouth. The two men turned to look at the girls and Emily nodded her head in apology.

"She has no self-control when she's scared, carry on; we'll be off in a safe corner till this is over." Emily glared at Rachel as the two men got back to their tussle. Once they were more or less out of the way, Emily uncovered her sister's mouth. And the first thing Rachel did was smirk.

"Why Emily Price, aren't you the little flirt." Emily smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"It's a gift," just then Will and Jack came toward the girls and they screamed and jumped out of the way. Obviously they weren't as out of the way as they thought.

"Emily, Rachel you must get out of here." Will turned to talk to the girls and let his guard down.

"Will look out!" Rachel screamed and just in time Will was able to block Jack's blow.

Jack smirked at Will and lowered his sword. "You know what you're doing I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your foot work?" Jack began stepping in a bunch of different fancy patterns that made the girls dizzy. And finally Jack tried to make an escape.

"Ta." Jack smirked, then Will threw his sword and it stuck tight in the door preventing Jack from exiting. Jack looked like a monkey trying to get the sword out of the door but no dice, so Jack turned to make a break for the back door. "That's a wonderful trick, except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack smiled and Will looked terrified. Emily and Rachel were jumping around behind Jack pointing at the sword that was in the fire. Will turned and grabbed it thus beginning the battle between good and evil – well blacksmith's apprentice and pirate. There was swashing and buckling, there were sparks and even some odd conversation. As Will began losing swords and throwing weapons at Jack's head Jack somehow had time to be confused.

"Who makes all these?" Jack was breathing heavily as Will and he duked it out.

"I do," Will went around a pole. "And I practice with them," Will went back to the other side. "Three hours a day," he went back to the other side of the pole again.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate," Jack was scoffing at Will's lack of social life and Will found an opportunity to glance over at the two Price girls and they both blushed. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." The two girls then giggled and Will look wounded making the girls feel slightly bad but made them laugh more. Will had blocked Jack's strike above his head and there was a pause in the fighting. "You're not a eunuch are you?" This question got Will's blood hot and Will answered back with venom dripping from his voice.

"I practice three hours a day is so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it!" And that is when the two girls decided to head off to the corner near the drunken blacksmith because it seemed safe there.

"So this is a lot less cool and a lot scarier in person." Rachel kind of laughed at Emily.

"Yeah and you wanted to come here." Emily frowned at her sister's sarcasm.

"You agreed to it!" Rachel frowned too.

Suddenly Jack pushed saw dust into Will's face and pulled his gun, the Royal Navy began trying to bang down the door and the blacksmith next to the girls stirred.

"I think Will deserves this one moment of glory Rachel, don't you?" Rachel laughed.

"I do, Emily," with that Rachel hit the man over the head with an empty rum bottle. "And I really wanted to do that to someone, it seemed like fun." Then Emily grabbed another rum bottle and stepped behind Jack.

"Sorry Jack." Emily whispered in his ear and knocked him unconscious with the bottle as James' men burst through the door.

"Miss Price, what are you doing here?" James rushed over and put his hand gently on the small of Emily's back to make sure she was not harmed and she melted into his touch. "You could have been killed." Emily looked at James with her big green orbs.

"I'm fine Commodore; Mr. Turner took excellent care of my sister and me." That was the first moment that James had noticed Rachel, or anyone in the room for that matter. He hadn't realized that he was focusing on Emily and Emily alone until that moment.

"Well then thank you Mr. Turner, you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." James shook Will's hand.

"It's the least I could do; I did have to protect these two beautiful ladies." The girls blushed and James looked a little jealous as Emily went over to kiss Will on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Turner, without you we would be as good as dead." James face flashed red with jealousy toward the blacksmith but he composed himself quickly.

"I trust that you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," James scoffed. "Take him away." The officers cuffed the unconscious pirate and began dragging him off to jail but James stayed behind.

"Ms. Price, and um Ms. Price?" The girls turned from thanking Will again and looked up at James.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Would you two like an escort home?" Emily looked at Rachel and smiled.

"We would thank you, and why do you have to be so proper all the time? Please call me Emily."

"And me Rachel," James nodded.

"Then I insist you call me James," Emily smiled.

"Then we would love an escort home, James. However we are actually headed to the fort to meet with our Uncle." James stuck his arm out for Emily to grab and he looked at the few officers still standing in the smithy.

"Ahh yes, Lieutenant Groves, would do be willing to escort Ms. Rachel Price to the fort, I need to speak to Emily alone for a moment." Emily squeaked and turned to Rachel.

"Yes sir," Groves smiled and offered Rachel his arm and they headed out of the smithy and toward the fort making small talk. Rachel turned back and gave Emily a smile and a thumbs up.

"So Ms. Pr...Emily, how have you been this fine day?" James was lame at making small talk but he tried none the less.

"I've been well thank you, and how does it feel to be a Commodore in the Royal Navy?" Emily smiled up at James and he looked down at her and smiled back, and it was a sincere smile, not like the one that he'd given Will only a few minutes ago.

"It could be better, in the few short hours I've been in the position I have had a pirate escape, I've captured said pirate and the lives of the two most beautiful women in Port Royal have been threatened by the very same pirate." James looked down at Emily probably gauging her reaction.

"Well, I think you have been doing a fine job James. Rachel and I are safe and the dreaded pirate is safely behind bars." Emily smiled then looked down at her shoes, mumbling something about Jack's escape that James did not hear.

"Well here we are Miss; your Uncle should be through those doors there." Emily stepped up two of the stairs before her then turned back to James. Looking him dead in the eye she asked the one question that had been burning her mind since the day she saw the movie in theaters.

"Why did you propose to Elizabeth?" James looked down at his feet then up at Emily.

"I honestly don't know." Emily looked confused, however she shrugged it off.

"Just remember that you will get the chance to make the right choice. And she'll always be waiting for you, no matter what happens." Emily then kissed James' cheek and went in search of her Uncle leaving James standing at the bottom of the steps like stone.

Once Rachel and Emily found the Governor he was already with James at the top of the battlements. Emily and Rachel walked a little ways behind the two men and the four were chatting away when Emily and Rachel paused.

"What's that?" The two girls and the Governor said at the same time. James paused to listen then he exploded into action.

"Cannon fire!" James lunged toward the two girls knocking them somewhat safely to the floor.

James then got up and immediately began giving orders; he was born to be a leader. Then he turned to the girls and their Uncle.

"Governor, ladies. Barricade yourselves in my office." No one moved. "Please? Emily, for me?" Emily looked at Rachel and the three headed toward the offices, but Emily had other plans.

"Take Uncle to James' office, I'm going to find Elizabeth." Rachel nodded in understanding and they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was pushing her way through the madness still in her gaudy dress form this morning's event. Soon she spotted Elizabeth being drug around by pirates.

"Elizabeth!" Emily yelled rushing to meet up with her cousin.

"Emily you have to get out of here!" Elizabeth reached to push her cousin away as a pirate grabbed Emily roughly by the shoulder.

"What do ye want Missy?" The pirate growled in Emily's ear.

"If you take her you have to take me too," Emily spat back at the man that she couldn't see.

"As you wish Madam," The pirate spoke with fake politeness and with that he pushed Emily behind Elizabeth and toward the ship, but not before Elizabeth had made eye contact with Will.

Aboard the Black Pearl Emily stood back as she watched cousin make a fool out of herself and get slapped by a huge black guy with a lot of piercings. That was when Barbossa stepped into the picture.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." The black guy reluctantly agreed to Barbossa's order and tore his wrist from his captain's grasp.

"Aye, sir," the man grumbled then walked away. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.

"My apologies miss," Barbossa nodded. Emily stepped a little closer to Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Barbossa looked around at his crew for a translation. Finding none he looked back at Elizabeth.

"There were a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates," Barbossa chuckled. "What is it that you want?" Emily then jumped into the conversation.

"We want you to leave and never come back." Barbossa looked shocked at the presence of a second woman. Barbossa and his crew laughed at the request.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Emily then turned quickly to her confused cousin and stole the words right out of Barbossa's mouth.

"He means no." Barbossa looked angrily at Emily until Elizabeth moved toward the side of the boat with medallion in hand.

"I'll drop it." Elizabeth angrily stuck her hand over the edge of the boat the medallion dangling.

"She will too, she's not lying." Emily added in and Barbossa grunted at her so she shut up, then he made an attempt to make the very important trinket seem like it was nothing.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" All the men chuckled nervously. Then Barbossa snapped. "Why?" Emily inserted herself into the scene again.

"It's what you've been searching for. I know this ship. We saw it 8 years ago on the crossing for England." Emily went and stood next to Elizabeth who wasn't budging from her spot.

"Did you, now?" The entire crew was silent. So Elizabeth did what she could.

"Fine, well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." She let the chain slip slightly creating the illusion that she was actually going to drop it, when all the pirates jumped at the medallion the girls smirked at each other. Barbossa realized that he had been tricked and chuckled to himself as Elizabeth handed the medallion to her cousin.

"You two have names, missies?" Barbossa smirked. Emily didn't get the chance to speak before Elizabeth jumped in.

"Elizabeth Turner, and my cousin Emily. We're maids in the Governor's household." Barbossa turned to his crew.

"Ahh, Miss Turner." The crew began to mumble Bootstrap's name. "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Emily answered for Elizabeth.

"It was a gift." Barbossa smiled to himself because the pieces seemed to fit perfectly.

"Very well, if you hand it over; we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Emily slipped the medallion down her corset.

"No I believe I'll be keeping it. You know for safety. 'Captain' Barbossa" Emily smirked and Barbossa growled knowing full well that he hated this girl already.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth wanted to get home as quickly as possible. The large pierced man began giving orders and the ship began to move.

"Wait, you have to take me to shore..." Emily put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"It's no use Elizabeth. We're stuck here. The pirates need us and the medallion in the same place. Just stick with me and we'll keep each other safe." Elizabeth looked worriedly at her cousin and sighed, bracing herself for the wild ride ahead of her.

The two were dragged off roughly by members of the crew where they were pushed into a room with scattered stuff. The only lighting was candles.

"Emily, what's going to happen to us?" Emily turned around.

"I don't know, Elizabeth." The girls sat down, awaiting what was to come.

Meanwhile, back at the port, everyone was trying to recover from what had happened during the dreadful attack. Rachel was with her Uncle, each of them consoling each other on their loss. Rachel had gone back to the mansion to change and had seen the damage; she also knew she would be accompanying Jack and Will, so she had worn a lighter dress, hair back in a braid. She was lightly sobbing as she stood next to the Governor as Norrington poured over the map.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will looked over at Rachel in her loneliness and distress, "And Miss Emily?" Rachel nodded in return, putting her handkerchief closer to her face.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." James didn't even look up from the map.

"We have to hunt the pirates down, we must save them."

"Where do you propose we start?" The Governor stepped forward. "If you have any information concerning my daughter and niece, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl," Murtogg interjected.

"More like mentioned it," Mullroy stated.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it."

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left him locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." Norrington had still yet to look up from the map. Will was freely displaying his emotion towards this, Norrington just looked bored, but his mask of indifference covered his feelings of helplessness and longing. That is when he turned to the Governor and Rachel, though he did not acknowledge her. "Governor, we will establish their likely-"

Will slammed his boarding axe into the table through the map. Rachel let out a startled shriek.

"That's not good enough!" Will exclaimed. Norrington lightly placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. She gave him a small smile in thanks for his unspoken understanding. Then while a deep breath he turned to Will and pulled the axe from the map.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith," He grabbed Will by the upper arm. "This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one here who cares for those girls." His statement was confirmed by a small, accidental sob escaping Rachel's lips. Will walked away, axe back in hand. Rachel stepped forward, toward the direction Will had gone. "Rachel, where are you going?" the Commodore asked taking a step after her.

"I need some air." She quickly realized that it was not a proper excuse, considering they were positioned pretty much outside. "That is, I have to leave. The atmosphere here is rather suffocating and I need time to think. My sister has just been taken." The men there looked at her with a pitying understanding.

Oh, the frail female sex. Rachel inwardly seethed. She walked away, no escort, like she would need one. She made her way to the prison. While Will had been able to run, she was only able to walk as fast as she could, as not to seem too improprietous. She got to the jail and climbed down the stairs, stepping into the middle of Jack and Will's conversation.

"They took Miss Swann," Will sounded desperate as he slammed his hand against Jack's cell.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl." Jack sat up, all of a sudden interested.

"They also took Miss Price." Jack's smile seemed to falter.

"Either way; if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack lost interest almost as quickly as he had gained it.

"I can get you out." Will turned looking around the room, he spotted a bench.

"How's that? The key ran off." Rachel looked to see the bone stuck in the lock. She had yet to reveal that she was in the room.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges. With the proper leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will leaned against the bench he had positioned.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." Will was obviously suspicious of Jacks question.

"Short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt the name for your father, aye?"

"Yes," Will looked down at Jack.

"Well, Mr. Turner," said Jack getting off the ground. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie-lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack extended his hand. Will looked at it apprehensively, and then shook it.

"Agreed." They both said, Jack more enthusiastically than Will.

"Now, get me out," Jack said, standing by the door to the cell. Rachel walked down the last remaining steps.

"Do you need help with that?" Will jumped away from the bench as if he was a little kid caught stealing the cookies from the cookie jar. Jack simply looked perplexed.

"I thought you said they took the Price girl as well."

"They took my sister, Emily. She went to help Elizabeth, while I stayed with my Uncle in the fort." Jack had a look of understanding on his face.

"Stand back, Miss-," Rachel glared at him. "Rachel. We don't want you to get hurt." She stepped back in the stairwell. Will pushed on the bench with all his weight and the hinges gave way, making a ruckus. "Hurry, someone would have heard that." Jack scurried out of his cell and over to where his affects were hanging.

"Not without my affects." He grabbed them. "Perhaps, love, you can help me put them back on like last time," He said turning to Rachel and sending a seductive look in her direction. She blushed crimson. Before the two ran out, Rachel caught Will by the arm.

"I shall meet you later. I am coming on this adventure, whether you like it or not, Will. However, I have other ways to help." They ran out past her and she headed off to do her little work. She made her way to the docks, where the Commodore was preparing the Interceptor as a searching vessel.

"James," she called, hurrying the rest of the way to meet him. "I am coming on the voyage with you," When it looked like he would protest, she added, "In search of a most dearly loved sister and cousin." James nodded in slight apprehension but nodded none the less. "Might I have a tour of the Interceptor now, so I don't have to bother you when we first set off?" James held out his arm, which she took and he led her around the deck. Then they heard the shouting.

"Commodore! They're taking the ship! Sparrow and Turner! They're taking the Dauntless!" Gillette swung his hands around signaling to the Commodore. Rachel and James were at the helm of Interceptor.

"Rash, Turner, too rash," James turned to Rachel and Lt. Groves. "That is perhaps the worst pirate I have ever seen." He gave his orders to Groves and the whole ship made the Interceptor ready to go after and stop Will and Jack. They apparently forgot that Rachel was on board, but she merely stood in the background, enjoying the sight. As they approached, Rachel turned to James.

"I believe it would be much safer for me to just stay on the Interceptor while you search the Dauntless." James nodded his head as Rachel went back off into the background, looking for an axe. When the Interceptor pulled up next to the Dauntless, all the sailors swung over while a gangplank was used for those in higher office. Rachel noticed Jack and Will swing over and snuck to where they landed.

"You might need this," She said, handing the axe to the men. They quickly cut the lashings tying the ships together and sailed onward. Rachel hid as Norrington turned and looked back at the Interceptor. As they made way, Jack turned to make his thanks. The navy open fired on them, even bringing out the long nines. Too bad the trio was already too far away for them to reach the ship.

Jack, Will, and Rachel sailed away without much obstacle after that.

When they were pretty far out in the ocean, Rachel turned to the men.

"I am going below deck to change out of this dress." She made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, let me accompany you, ma'am," Jack said, coming up beside her. She brushed him off, but he followed her anyway, down to a cabin as she searched around for something to wear. She found some black pants, a white shirt, a brown vest, a black belt, and a pair of knee high boots.

"This should be perfect." She turned to see Jack still there. "Out, Jack," he pouted. She pushed him out the door and locked it from the inside.

When she came out of the room, she found no one there. As she made her way above deck she spotted Jack talking to Will at the helm of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack flipped the sword he was holding. "Or can you not?" They hadn't noticed Rachel's reentry yet. Jack helped Will up and Rachel decided to make herself know by asking a question.

"Tortuga?" Jack and Will turned around.

"Aye, Tortuga." Jack smirked as he looked Rachel up and down. Will immediately began to work on some of the rigging of the ship. Rachel plopped down, lying on the deck, focusing on the small single cloud floating overhead. Jack sauntered over. "What are ye doing, love?" She turned her focus to him; he was blocking the sun from her eyes.

"I am lying down," he looked perplexed for a second.

"I meant why are ye not helping Will with the ship?" He crouched down next to her. Rachel rolled her eyes and he surveyed her body.

"Because, Captain Sparrow, 1)," she put up her finger, "I am a woman. 2)," another finger up, "I have no idea about the workings of a ship, 3)," another finger, "I am clumsy, and 4)" the last finger to her list, "I would mess everything up in turn killing us all. Therefore, I am not working on this ship."

"How would you like to learn how to steer, said ship?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Isn't that your job?" She raised her eyebrow, only to add to her question.

"Well, it is a job we can share, love." Rachel blushed a deep shade of red.

"Perhaps another time, Captain," Rachel laid back down on the deck, only to sit up a moment later. As they sailed, Rachel looked at the open ocean and at the captain. They made it to Tortuga by nightfall.

Jack and Will tied up the boat at the dock and Rachel followed them through the town, trying hard to focus on Jack's speech and trying even harder not to be hit by the fights going on all over the streets.

"You see,-" then he rambled on about something or other about Tortuga and how it was a man's perfect town. They were approached by a red haired woman and Jack seemed overjoyed "Scarlet!" Jack was about to start a conversation until she slapped him hard across the face. Jack looked at Will.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." Rachel pointed behind him, a small smile on her face.

"Giselle!" he said to the blonde in front of him.

"Who was she?"

"What?" he asked. SLAP! Just like the first, only this time it looked harder. Rachel stood next to Will, trying not to laugh, and horribly failing. They made their way, then to a pig sty. It reeked awfully and Rachel had to work at not vomiting. Jack picked up a bucket of water and threw it at Gibbs, who was sleeping with the pigs.

"Curse you for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot. Mother's love, Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck." Gibbs flailed around his hands flicking pig sty who knows what everywhere. Rachel almost gagged when some got on Will.

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it; the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Rachel and Will stood there, trying to figure out the logic. Rachel figured it out first. It was all about the rum. It seemed like Gibbs had to think it over a bit too.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helped Gibbs up. Rachel picked up another bucket of water, a little bigger than the last and splashed the whole of it on Gibbs. "BLAST I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Rachel said smirking slightly at Gibbs who just shrugged in agreement. The four of them walked out of the alley way and into the pub, where there was an ongoing bar fight. Rachel immediately latched on to Jack's arm.

"There's enough time for that later, love." Jack smirked down at her vice-like grip. She let go and walked next to Will, who was more understanding of her fright at the scene in front of her. "Keep a sharp eye," said Jack to Will. Then walked to have a talk with Gibbs leaving Will and Rachel alone and inexperienced in the workings of Tortuga.

While Jack and Gibbs talked about whatever, Rachel stood behind Will, as he surveyed the scene. Rachel could faintly hear the conversation between Jack and Gibbs. The two talked in such quiet voices and the fight was so loud.

"Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind, says I." She knew what they were talking about. They were talking about Will as a bargaining tool. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you." Gibbs was speaking.

"One can only hope." Jack picked up his mug. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." They clanged their mugs together and the deal was done, Gibbs went off to find a crew.

On board the Black Pearl, things were not so great. Emily and Elizabeth were uncomfortable in their too-small-for-two room. That was even before Pintel and Ragetti came in bearing dresses.

"You'll be dining with the captain and he requests you wear this." Emily immediately grabbed the emerald green dress that Ragetti was holding. She did not want to even hear the other option. Elizabeth stepped forward boldly.

"You may tell you captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request." The two got a creepy leer on their faces.

"He thought you'd say that," Pintel started. "He also said that if that be the case, then you'd be dining with the crew and you'd be naked." They both smiled and chuckled as Elizabeth took a split second to think. She then practically tore the burgundy dress from Pintel's hand and stepped away. Their amused faces dropped.

"Fine," the two left the room and Emily and Elizabeth quickly changed, Emily, knowing that there might be a peeping tom, did not take off much of her under clothes. She kept on her under dress; one Elizabeth did not have, and had to change into. They were led into the captain quarters where a large table was set up with plates and plates of food. They sat down.

Emily picked up an apple and started to munch lightly on it. Elizabeth started eating delicately, only slightly partaking in her meat. The plates of meat only made Emily nauseous as the dead fish, pork and other assorted meats literally stared back at her.

"There's no need to stand upon ceremony, you're not going to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Barbossa stared at Elizabeth in a rapt fascination. With his words, Elizabeth let loose and lunged at her meat, devouring it like an animal.

"Barbossa, I was wondering if I could have a pair of pants." Barbossa did not even look away from Elizabeth as he answered.

"Why do you be needing trousers, lass?" Elizabeth grabbed a piece of bread and ripped at it with her teeth. "Try the wine," he addressed Elizabeth.

"I am more comfortable in them," she replied simply.

"Aye, then you shall have them tomorrow morning." He replied, entranced by Elizabeth's ravishing the wine in her hands. He held up an apple. "And an apple; one of those next." Only then did Elizabeth look at him in her feast. She dropped the food she was eating.

"It's poisoned," she stated slightly shocked. Emily looked at the apple she was eating and took another bite.

"Nope, I don't think it's poisoned," she said sarcastically, showing her almost fully eaten apple to Elizabeth. Barbossa chuckled.

"There be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner." Elizabeth looked perplexed.

"Then release me. Emily will give you the trinket; then I am of no further value to you." Emily picked up her glass of wine pretending like she was someone important drinking it haughtily.

"You don't know what it is," it was a statement, not a question.

"It's a pirate medallion," Emily put down her cup.

"It's Aztec gold, from the chest of Cortez," Emily stated just to show Barbossa that she was always one step ahead. Barbossa whipped his head to look at this girl who seemed to know too much for her own good.

"Aye, its Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." He got up from his chair and walked toward the monkey, Jack.

"Aye, that's what I thought when we were first told the tale." He kept talking about the gold. Emily knew the tale well. She pulled the medallion from her corset and began to run her fingers over it. She paid almost no mind to Barbossa as he came around the two girls and told how his crew spent all of the cursed treasure, only to become cursed afterwards. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Elizabeth take the knife from the table. Emily tried to signal for her to not to, but Elizabeth was already thinking up a stupid plan that wouldn't actually work in her mind.

"All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." Emily was so distracted she let her guard down and Jack the monkey stole the medallion from her hands and ran off with it. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." Elizabeth looked up.

"And the blood repaid?" She asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' you," He paused. "Yet. Apple?"

Elizabeth made her move. She stood up, ready to run, but Barbossa was quicker. Emily stood up as well, knowing what was to come. Elizabeth and Barbossa were stuck around a pillar, when Elizabeth stabbed him. He pulled it out of his heart, bloody and unphased by it.

"I'm curious, after killing me what was it ya planning on doin' next?" Elizabeth screamed and darted from the room. Emily followed her, but instead of swarming herself in the working skeletal mass of pirates she went to watch from behind the stairs, Elizabeth screamed as she was flung around like a ragdoll. Jack the monkey was hanging right next to Emily's head.

"Hello Jack, how are you?" She pet the monkey's head. He seemed to like it, until Elizabeth ran behind the stairs and screamed. Elizabeth ran to the hallway and Emily followed her. Barbossa caught them before they could make it to their room.

"Look," he turned them around. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die and neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," he stepped forward into the moonlight to reveal his skeletal form. "You best start believing in ghost stories, girls, you're in one." He took a bottle of rum from somewhere and started to drink, the rum cascading down his rotten bones. The girls ran into their room and locked the door. The next morning, Emily looked for the pants she was promised and found nothing; she was angry but accepted the situation as it was; knowing full well she still had the upper hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in Tortuga, Gibbs had assembled a motley crew of men all prepared to sail to the Isla de Muerta. Rachel and Will surveyed them, cautiously.

"Feast your eyes, Captain, all of them faithful hands behind the mast and every man worth his salt." Rachel and Will looked at each other and at the 'crew' skeptically, "And crazy to boot," Gibbs added. That was an easy claim for Will and Rachel to believe. Will leaned in toward Jack.

"So this is your able-bodied crew." It wasn't even a question. Jack walked in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor," Gibbs came up beside Jack.

"Cotton, sir," Jack looked at Mr. Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He waited for an answer, but received none. "Mr. Cotton, answer man."

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Mr. Cotton showed his tongue, or lack thereof, as proof. Rachel nearly barfed, thinking about cutting out tongues. Jack looked as if he almost would walk away when he turned back to ask another question.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot," Jack paused. "Same question," the bird squawked.

"Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." Jack looked to Gibbs for a translation.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Jack seemed to take that as an acceptable answer.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack said turning to Will.

"Well, you've proved them mad."

"What's the benefit for us?" A voice came from down the line. To Rachel, the voice was feminine and she knew it was Anamaria. Jack walked down the line of sailors looking at faces until he came upon the one that spoke. Their face was covered in a big, floppy hat. Jack looked reluctant and almost scared as he took the hat off.

"Anamaria," He said and was slapped by her.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Rachel asked, looking down at Jack.

"No, that one I deserved." Rachel gave a slight giggle. Jack had still not turned around.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria almost shouted.

"Actually-" Jack turned around, only to be slapped again. Rachel inwardly cringed. It sounded like it hurt, a lot.

"Borrowed," Jack said forcefully, "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back." He turned back to look at her.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Anamaria stepped forward, menacingly.

"I will."

"A better one," Will intercepted.

"A better one!" Jack said, taking the help.

"That one," Rachel said pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack looked over to Rachel's finger, still pointing at it. She smiled innocently. "That one?" He was mad. Then he looked at the crew. "Aye, that one. What say you to that?"

A chorus of 'aye' erupted from the crew. Gibbs came up to Jack.

"You know its frightful bad luck to have a woman onboard." Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well, then I guess the bad luck is either doubled or cancelled out because there are two women on board now." Gibbs looked at her in surprise. Obviously he didn't remember she was there.

"Plus," said Jack, "It would be far worse not to have them," For he knew the fury of women scorned.

That night as they were sailing, there was a storm. It was awful and dreadful. Rachel, being the klutz she is, nearly fell overboard a few times, before Jack made her sit down and put one arm around the base of the helm. The storm began to worsen and Rachel was soaked through sitting in one spot.

"Jack," she tried to scream over the storm. "Jack," He turned to her. "May I borrow your jacket? I'm afraid to catch cold." Jack looked down and saw her shivering, helpless form.

"Aye," he said reluctantly. "You just have to get up here to take it off. Taking me hands off the helm could end in disaster." Rachel got up and tried to stay balanced as she made her way in front of Jack where he was already shaking off his coat. Another embrace of sorts was needed to get the coat all the way off. She pulled his one hand free and then the other and flung the coat on herself, instantly feeling warm. She stared up at Jack in a rapt fascination before the rain started savagely pounding her face. Jack took out his compass and turned the wheel. Rachel looked around at the crew. She could see Will and Gibbs talking, but could not make out what they were saying. Gibbs came up to the helm, fighting with the wind. He said something about the boat that Rachel couldn't make out. Some piratey accented speech she could not understand, and was not accustomed to. With the added factor of the storm she had to listen more carefully.

"She can hold a bit longer," was the reply Jack gave. She could pick that out perfectly.

"What's in yer head that's got you in such a fine mood, Captain?" The next question Gibbs asked. Jack took a glimpse at Rachel, small smile on his lips.

"We're catching up," and with that the storm suddenly let up.

Back on the Black Pearl Emily and Elizabeth were roughly pulled from their cabin by the same two pirates that had brought them the dresses the night before.

"Time to go poppets," the short stubby pirate, whose name we had yet to learn, roughly grabbed Emily's arm who was protesting with no luck what so ever.

"Hey woah, woah hey! I am not going anywhere until I get me some pants." Everyone looked at Emily with a very odd expression. Her British accent had faded and she was talking just like she did back home. She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean I would really fancy some trousers please, this dress is rather uncomfortable." Barbossa grunted and clapped irons around Emily's wrists without another word. "Well then." Emily scoffed as her and Elizabeth were pushed into a long boat that was set sail for the caves of the Isla de Muerta.


	8. Chapter 8

Back with Rachel, Jack, Will and the rest of mish mash of a crew on the Interceptor, Jack was skillfully navigating through what appeared to be a stretch of water that caused many a ship wreck.

"Dead mean tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot was sitting on one of the riggings of the ship. The men and the two women were wandering around the decks doing things here and there. Jack was looking at his compass to make sure he was staying on course when Will turned to Gibbs.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Rachel was following Will around because he seemed to be the only one who ever showed her any kind of sympathy. Rachel was intrigued at what Gibbs had to say about the Captain.

"Not a lot's know about Jack Sparrow 'for he came to Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I knew him, back when he was the captain of the Black Pearl." Will's face filled with complete surprise at this new information.

"What?" Gibbs look like it was something he wasn't supposed to talk about and took a swig out of his flask to maybe cover up the conversation that you could tell wasn't anywhere near over. "He failed to mention that," Will spoke off handedly. Gibbs decided that he wasn't going to be able to just drop the conversation.

"He plays things closer to the vest now and a hard learned lesson it was. Three days out, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Something clicked in Will's head.

"So that explains the –" Then Will made an attempt to imitate Jack's way of moving but failed and just looked ridiculous. Rachel laughed at Will and Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to explaining.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs squatted so that he was lower to the deck and began to talk in more hushed tones. "Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." Gibbs put his fingers to his head like a pistol. "But Jack escaped the island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate. "

"Barbossa?" Rachel jumped into the conversation finishing Gibbs's sentence with a question.

"Aye," Was all Gibbs responded, and the conversation seemed over until Rachel popped in with one last question.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Gibbs was one to tell a tale, he just enjoyed it, probably more than he should and jumped at the chance to tell another one.

"Well I'll tell ye," Gibbs situated himself into a more suitable story telling position. "He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights until all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence and on the forth morning he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft." Will seemed completely disbelieving.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Gibbs nodded.

"Aye sea turtles," Gibbs nodded excitedly and Will, still not believing a word Gibbs was saying asked another question.

"What did he use for rope?" For this Gibbs didn't have an answer, but little did the trio know, Jack was listening in on their conversation and answered Will's question.

"Human hair, from my back," The three looked awkwardly up at Jack from their crouched position and Jack smiled at Rachel chuckling slightly at her expression of pure disgust. Then Jack turned back to his crew "Let go the anchor!" Rachel jumped slightly as he yelled because she wasn't quite ready for it.

The crew all responded in their own way and so it only sounded like a jumbled mess of words. Jack nodded and turned back to Rachel and Will.

"Young Mr. Turner, Ms. Price and I will go ashore." Rachel smiled when he included her in the first place and she wouldn't have to fight her way into going like she had planned. Gibbs nodded and turned around as Jack walked toward the boats.

"Captain what if the worst should happen?" Jack turned around.

"Keep to the code." And with that Jack left the Pearl taking Will and Rachel with him. As Will and Jack were rowing toward the caves Rachel was sitting enjoying the scenery and hoping Emily and Elizabeth were still okay.

Inside the cave that Rachel, Will and Jack were slowly approaching, the pirates were surrounding the giant stone chest that held the gold pieces that cursed the pirates to begin with. Pintel and Ragetti the two bumbling pirates stumbled in with a large chest.

"Ten years of hoarding swag." Pintel began to chuckle.

"And now we finally get to spend it." Ragetti looked at his friend then dumped the chest on the floor. Everything that fell out of the chest was not gold at all but what fell out was a large pile of women's clothing and accessories. They looked oddly at each other as they each picked up an item from the chest.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass." Pintel nodded toward his friend's eye**. **

"This one does splinter something terrible." Ragetti reaches up and begins rubbing his eye and Pintel looks at him sternly.

"Stop rubbing it." He scolded his friend as the large black scary looking pirate walked by rolling his eyes at the two and their squabble.

While the pirates were waiting for the curse to be lifted Rachel, Will and Jack were slowly and quietly making their way into the caves on an intense rescue mission. Will looked at Jack with a question that had been burning in his skull since before they left the Interceptor.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Jack turned to Will as if to answer and Rachel as if on auto pilot answered for Jack.

"The Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." Will and Jack's jaws dropped at the fact that Rachel knew the answer. "What, pirates fascinate me." She giggled slightly and Will and Jack turned back to their conversation.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will looked to Jack for answers and Jack just smiled.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." The three in the boat were all staring at the shiny pieces of gold lying at the bottom of the water they were floating on. Will's defensive walls went up instantly.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Just then Will looked up at Elizabeth who was standing next to Barbossa.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack was looking upon the same scene and could see the intense look in Will's eyes.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa was making another one of his long winded speeches.

"Elizabeth," Will looked ready to jump straight out of the boat and save Elizabeth in an elaborate rescue attempt and Rachel stuck her hand on his shoulder,

"Calm down Will, we will save her and Emily in due time. Just wait, for the opportune moment." Rachel already knew what was coming so she knew that the two girls would be just fine.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men cheered and Barbossa continued to rant on and on. "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," Barbossa threw open the chest with his foot. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself; every last piece that went astray, we have returned – save for this." Barbossa pointed angrily to the medallion Elizabeth had around her neck.

Will, Rachel and Jack had relocated to a small pile of treasure so they had a clearer view and could better hear what Barbossa had to say. Will noticed the knife in Barbossa's hand.

"Jack!" Will scrambled up the pile of treasure they were on upsetting some of the coins, causing Jack the monkey to turn around. Jack the pirate pulled Will down so that no one would know the trio was there.

"Not yet. Wait for the opportune moment." Rachel was quietly watching hoping to catch Emily's eye.

As she was waiting for Emily to look her way a chill swept through the cave and Rachel pulled Jack's coat, which she had yet to return, tightly around her trying to block out the cold. Emily was standing somewhat behind Elizabeth looking in the dark trying to find Rachel, Jack and Will. Emily nodded her head at Rachel signaling that she knew what was going on. During the girls little exchange Barbossa continued to jabber on about the gold in front of him. Meanwhile Will and Jack were arguing about the opportune moment.

"Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Rachel rolled her eyes knowing Will would never listen. Will and Jack gave up on their little quarrel and turned back to Barbossa and his dumb speech.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" All the pirates in the room pointed at themselves

"Us!" Barbossa nodded.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa was prompting all the pirates who were pointing at Elizabeth.

"Hers!" The chorus of voices was menacing and Elizabeth cringed fearing for the worst now.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa faced directly at Elizabeth. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He chuckled as he picked up the knife and began to recite the chant.

"Begun by blood; by blood undone," Will decided to do something stupid; he hit Jack over the head with an oar knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Rachel and Emily locked eyes one more time before Rachel grabbed Will and slowly and quietly began dragging Will to where they would pick up Emily and Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's it?" Elizabeth looked down at her palm with the cut across it. Barbossa smirked at her as he put the medallion in her hand.

"Waste not," The medallion dropped into the chest and all the pirates waited in anticipation of the lifting of the curse. They didn't know how to tell if anything had happened.

A pirate in the crowd spoke up. "Did it work?" The crowd was looking around.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti was looking at his friend.

"How do we tell?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and drew his pistol shooting Pintel in the chest. The original pirate that spoke looked at the still very alive Pintel.

"You're not dead," Pintel looked at his chest.

"No," He chuckled nervously then looked up at Barbossa angrily. "He shot me!"

The crowd of pirates began to uproar. "It didn't work!" "The curse is still upon us!"

More shouting came and Barbossa angrily turned to Elizabeth.

"You, maid, your father, what was his name?" Elizabeth didn't respond fast enough for Barbossa's tested patience "Was your father William Turner?" He was yelling and Elizabeth smirked.

"No," She was so proud of herself until Barbossa got even madder.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" Barbossa was waiving the medallion in Elizabeth's face but she said nothing. "Where?" Elizabeth's lack of response sent Barbossa's blood racing and he back handed her across the face sending both her and the medallion tumbling down the large pile of treasure the chest was placed on.

Then Barbossa turned to look at Emily who shook her head putting her hands up innocently.

"I'm from her mother's side of the family." Barbossa groaned and turned to his crew who were all yelling at each other about who was at fault. The big black pirate, who Emily found out was named Bo'sun, began yelling at Pintel and Ragetti.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Pintel looked afraid and began defending themselves quickly.

"NO! She had the medallion. She's the proper age!" Ragetti tried back up his friend.

"She said her name was Turner! You heard her!" As the men kept arguing Emily had snuck down next to Elizabeth and put the medallion around her neck and down her dress keeping it still hidden from Will.

Rachel and Will swam up to Emily and Elizabeth who was still unconscious. Will placed his hand over Elizabeth's mouth and she jumped, but remained quiet as the four swam out of the cave, both Emily and Rachel feeling awful for leaving poor Jack behind.

As the pirates continued arguing and pointing fingers the blame turned on Barbossa.

"You brought us here for nothing!" A pirate named Twigg turned and yelled at Barbossa.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you Master Twigg." Barbossa spoke, venom dripping from his words.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Now the crew was looking back at the past and opening old wounds.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" More accusations came flying left and right.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." Bo'sun was glaring at Barbossa who glared right back. Barbossa began to talk back; he was done listening to his crew's complaints.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Barbossa was ready to fight anyone who came his way. A pirate in the crowd decided to make a suggestion rather than an accusation.

"I say we cut her throat, and spill all her blood, just in case." Barbossa found this a good idea and turned to find the girl who was no longer there. Barbossa scanned the floor of the cave for the medallion and saw nothing.

"The medallion! They've taken it! Get after them! You feckless pack of ingrates!" The pirates headed for their long boats but came across a small obstacle.

"No oars here. Where's the oars?" The pirates were searching everywhere.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" Bo'sun ordered. However, they would not find the oars because they were slowly drifting out to sea courtesy of Emily and Rachel Price.

As the men continued their search that would end in failure, Ragetti and Pintel came across a half conscious Jack Sparrow. Who was in not so many words dazed and confused.

"You," Ragetti stared confused at his former captain.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel added to his friend's statement.

"Am I not?" Jack looks down at himself then back up at the pirates to find a pistol in his face. "Oh. Palulay? palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" Ragetti noticed Jack struggling to find the right word.

"Parley?" Jack's face lit up.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack was jumping for joy on the inside. He had found his safe word.

Pintel grew angry as he looked at his friend. "Parley?" He turned back to face Jack, pistol still in hand. "Damn to the depths whatever mutton head thought of 'parley'." Jack, his usual smart comment looming in his mind came straight out of his mouth without a second thought.

"That would be the French." Jack stuck his finger in the end of Pintel's pistol and received a death stare in return.

Meanwhile with the rest of our fearless cast of characters; Elizabeth, Will, Emily and Rachel climbed aboard the Interceptor. Elizabeth looked beyond pissed when she noticed the crew that she was greeted by.

"Not more pirates." Emily laughed slightly.

"Welcome aboard. Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Emily, glad to see you are alright." Emily always seemed to be treated better by the pirates and Elizabeth couldn't stand the fact that her cousin possessed such a diverse personality.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She suddenly realized that she knew the pirate who was speaking to her. Gibbs however did not respond. He had already turned to Will.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Will cringed at Jack's name slightly.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth questioned, but no one was listening to her.

"He fell behind," Will answered gloomily as he pulled Elizabeth off to another part of the ship.

Emily and Rachel went to stand closer to the bow as Gibbs sadly told the crew to 'keep to the code'. Anamaria began giving orders and the ship slowly but surely moved away from the island as the dynamic duo of Emily and Rachel shared their separate tales and they enjoyed being together again.

Back on the Isla de Muerta where Jack had been left to fend for himself; the crew of the Black Pearl presented the former captain to his former first mate. Upon seeing the man he had mutinied against and had believed dead for all these years standing before him Barbossa was beyond confused.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Jack again had a smart reply and it was quick off his tongue.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack waved his hands out like he always does and Barbossa just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa addressed his crew, "Gents, you all remember 'Captain' Jack Sparrow? Kill him." The pirates all smiled and drew their weapons and began to surround Jack waiting to kill him. Jack was ready to talk his way out of yet another life threatening situation.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack smirked as Barbossa whipped his head around.

"Hold your fire!" All the pirates grumbled angrily and they slowly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?" Jack smiled.

"I know whose blood you need." And Jack had once again saved his own life, with just the right information.


	10. Chapter 10

Below the decks of the Interceptor Will and Elizabeth were having an intimate moment. Elizabeth was trying to bandage her own injured hand as she and Will were discussing their own adventures.

"What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" She was becoming frustrated with her failed attempt at tying her own bandage.

"A pirate," Will answered easily. "Here, let me," He took the bandage from her.

"Thank you," She smiled slightly as Will began tying the bandage.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" He was extremely confused as he traced his fingers over her hand.

"I don't know?" She winced as his hand touched her cut slightly; Will immediately felt sorry and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands – I know they're rough." Elizabeth smiled awkwardly to assure him everything was okay.

"No. I mean yes, they are but, but don't stop." Will leaned in almost to kiss Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Just as they were close enough to kiss Emily came running down the steps.

"Lizzie, here's the medallion back. I took it just before Will and Rachel rescued us. This way Barbossa no longer has it in his possession." Elizabeth said a quiet thank you and Emily could hear Elizabeth place it on the table in front of her.

"It's yours," Will gently picked it up and gave a little half smile at the memories that it gave him.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." He began to get angry. "Why did you take it?" Elizabeth began to get scared.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate; that would have been awful," She was barely whispering now. Then something clicked in Will's mind.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood; my blood; the blood of a pirate." Elizabeth reached and touched Will's hand softly.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Will slammed the medallion down on the table and Elizabeth took that as her cue to leave him alone.

As Will was fighting his inner demons Jack and Barbossa were making a deal and Jack was using young William as his leverage. Barbossa seemed unclear of Jack's proposal.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away on my ship?" Jack responded quickly.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my _ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, Savvy?" Barbossa still was not agreeing with the logic.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Jack understood that Barbossa didn't trust him.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack bit into an apple taunting Barbossa with his ability to taste it. "Funny ol' world, innit?" As Jack offers Barbossa the apple Bo'sun bursts into the captain's cabin.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Barbossa left the room to take command of his ship and Jack ran after him quickly. Jack was trying to land an agreement with Barbossa before the undead pirate found the young Turner boy on his own.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack was trying to keep his secret safe and he knew Will, his secret weapon was on the ship Barbossa was about to attack.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl." Barbossa laughed at his ex – captain, "People are easier to search when they're dead." Barbossa turned to the nearest crew member. "Lock him in the brig." As the crew member began to drag a reluctant Jack to the brig Barbossa angrily threw away the apple that Jack had placed in his hand sometime during their conversation.

All on the Interceptor were in a panic. The Pearl was catching up and the crew of the Interceptor knew they had no chance at winning a battle against men who could not die. Gibbs was calling out orders and crew members were scurrying around the lower deck.

Emily ran to the helm to speak with Anamaria.

"What's happening?" But Emily already knew what was coming.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Anamaria looked back at the ship closing the distance.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth barged rudely into the conversation.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Rachel took this opportunity to steal a line and Anamaria looked confused for a moment but then shrugged it off. Elizabeth paused for a moment to come up with a plan.

While Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Anamaria argued about what to do next Rachel and Emily began to whisper between themselves.

"Do you think we should tell them not to throw the cannon balls overboard?" Rachel shook her head.

"It'll change too much of the story and right now we have the element of knowledge on our side." Emily agreed; bad things could happen if the two could not slightly predict the future. The two composed themselves and turned around to see barrels already being tossed overboard.

"I guess we will just have to lay low and not get killed." Rachel nodded in agreement and the two braced themselves for a fight of somewhat epic proportions.

On the Pearl Jack had been locked in the brig. He noticed the water all over the floor and looked up at Bo'sun.

"Apparently there's a leak." Bo'sun just grunted in annoyance of his former captain.

On the deck Barbossa was calling orders out like a mad man. The decks of the Pearl were in a similar frenzy as those of the Interceptor.

Will was looking off the railing of the Interceptor at the Pearl as the oars were being brought out. He placed his foot on the cannon right below him that a crew member was trying to throw overboard.

"We're going to need that." The arguing began once again. As a plan was being made Emily and Rachel were arming themselves, the girls knew a fight was coming and each grabbed a rifle.

"You ready?" Emily looked at Rachel skeptically.

"Not at all, but do we really have a choice?" The two exchanged terrified looks but there was no time for fear anymore.

The anchor lowered and both sisters were knocked off their feet. This was turning out to be more difficult than they had anticipated.

Once the Pearl and Interceptor were lined up the command was given and the two ships exchanged cannon fire. Well cannon and whatever was left on the Interceptor fire.

In the brig of the Pearl, Jack was having a heart attack. He was running around his cell waving his arms.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" In his deranged panic attack Jack had come to realize that the lock on his cell had been blown open.

Emily and Rachel had found a mojo. Emily would lure pirates toward the rail of the Interceptor and Rachel would hit them over the head with her rifle knocking them overboard. It was a flawless plan. Well it was. Until Rachel was captured and Emily found herself hiding with Will, Anamaria, Gibbs and Elizabeth.

Gibbs turned to Elizabeth. "We could use a few more ideas, lass." Elizabeth had no response. She was fresh out of ideas. She turned to Will.

"Your turn," Will just shrugged.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Emily mumbled at the same time as Gibbs and she mentally smacked herself. Everyone looked at her more confused than ever. Anamaria was the only one who paid no mind to Emily's slip up. She was too busy cocking her pistol against Elizabeth's head.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria was adamant and Emily interjected.

"But she's not what they're after." Will and Elizabeth exchanged a worried look.

"The medallion," Elizabeth grasped her neck hoping it would magically appear.

Will went back below the deck to search the small cabin that he and Elizabeth were in earlier. The remainder of the small cluster could hear Barbossa giving commands from aboard the Black Pearl.

"Bring me the medallion!" Was the only command that the group on the Interceptor could understand. Soon men began swinging back and forth between the two ships.

Will had become trapped in the room as it began to quickly fill with water. He was loudly calling out to anyone who could hear him.

Jack was on the Pearl searching for a way to get on to the Interceptor.

He took a rope from another pirate as that pirate flew overboard.

"Thanks very much." Jack swung across the water, landing, almost gracefully, in front of Gibbs.

"Jack!" Jack placed Gibbs' flask in his hand, which had found its way onto the Pearl by way of cannon fire.

"Bloody empty," Gibbs looked a little upset.

Jack saw Elizabeth and Emily trying to fight off pirates, with not much luck. Emily's hand was captured by a pirate and said pirate was about to do away with the fair lass when Jack caught the pirate's hand.

"That's not very nice." Emily seized the opportunity to hit the pirate, making him volley over the side of the ship.

Jack pulled Elizabeth over as Emily muttered a thank you.

"Where's the medallion?" Elizabeth tried to slap him. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Jack was quicker and caught her hand.

"Wretch!" Jack examined the cloth wrapped around her hand.

"Ahh, where is dear William?" Jack smirked as Elizabeth shot up, running toward the grate.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will pushed from below as Elizabeth struggled above. Neither could get the grate or the large block of wood to move.

"Monkey!" Jack shot off towards the monkey carrying the medallion.

Elizabeth kept struggling with the grate until the crew of the Pearl captured her, Emily, and the rest of those on board the Interceptor. Elizabeth's struggles were useless and unfruitful because Will was still trapped beneath the deck of the ship that was quickly filling with water. There was no hope of him escaping.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why do we always end up in sticky situation?" Rachel seemed annoyed.

"Remember, this is a-" Emily's voice dropped to a whisper "-movie." Rachel nodded, still annoyed, but more understanding.

"It's still frustrating." Emily nodded in agreement.

Jack, who was still chasing the monkey, ended up at Barbossa's feet.

"Thank ye, Jack," Jack Sparrow looked up as the monkey screeched.

"You're welcome." Barbossa chuckled slightly.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack." Jack the pirate's face dropped as Barbosa turned back around, "Gents! Our hope is restored!"

The pirates of the Pearl cheered loudly. Others lit the powder kegs set to blow up the Interceptor.

Pintel walked around the mast, surveying the captives.

"If any of you so much as thinks the words 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters!" He seemed menacing enough, so no one objected, for once in his life.

Everyone that was tied to the mast was making grumbles of protest but none were loud enough for the pirates of the Pearl to hear. Elizabeth began to get antsy as she knew the Interceptor was about to explode. As the ship went up in smoke Elizabeth flew out from under the ropes, not that it could help Will escape the terrible fate he had suffered. Emily followed Elizabeth because Emily knew for a fact Elizabeth didn't know how to take care of herself, and Rachel followed Emily determined to not get separated, again.

"Will!" Elizabeth's voice was shrill and she became visibly upset. She was screaming and hitting Barbossa and having what seemed to be a mild mental break down. Emily and Rachel were attempting to hold her back but it was no use and a large group of pirates began to slowly circle around the girls.

"Welcome back Missy's. You took advantage of our hospitality last time it holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa pushed the three into the mob of disgusting and handsy pirates.

"I wasn't even on the ship!" Barbossa looked at Rachel and laughed.

"Ye are now, so we'll consider you a bonus." Rachel cringed as Will leapt up on the deck of the Pearl.

Everyone froze.

It was like seeing a ghost.

"Barbossa," Will speaking seemed to confirm that he was really alive.

"Will," Elizabeth gasped his name in relief. Will however, was determined.

"She goes free." He pointed his pistol at Barbossa who just laughed at Will's attempted courage.

"What's in your head boy?"

"She goes free!" It was like Will knew only those three words.

He was a mental case.

Barbossa smiled as he got ready to completely crush Will's spirit.

"You've only got one shot. And we can't die." Barbossa felt like he had won. Jack was praying internally that Will wouldn't do anything stupid. When he realized that praying wasn't working he decided to make his sentiments know.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack took a step forward and directed his statement at Will, who ignored Jack's plea and jumped back up on the railing of the Pearl.

"You can't, but I can," Will placed the barrel of the gun under his chin.

"Like that," Jack couldn't afford to lose his only bargaining chip.

"Who are you?" Not that Barbossa actually cared, for now anyway. Jack interjected trying to keep Will from blowing the secret.

"No one; he's a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed." Jack was just talking now hoping everyone would change the subject. "Lovely singing voice though; eunuch," Will no longer cared what Jack was trying to do. Will had decided he was taking matters into his own hands.

"My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Ragetti made the connection instantly.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." All the pirates gasped. They could see the connection too. Will took this time to take drastic measures.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davey Jones' locker."

Barbossa knew he needed to comply. They needed the boy's blood to end the curse.

"Name yer terms Mr. Turner." Will repeated what he was saying all along.

"Elizabeth goes free. And Emily and Rachel as well," The two girls smiled, they knew what would come out of this situation and it was exactly what they wanted. Barbossa simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know that one; anything else?" Jack was pointing to himself but Will seemed to ignore Jack's actions.

"And the crew; the crew are not to be harmed." Will pointed the pistol toward the crew then quickly placed it back under his chin. Barbossa smiled already seeing the loophole in Will's demands.

"Agreed," and with that Will was placed with the rest of the crew.

After a while Barbossa started yelling commands again. Meaning they had reached their destination. Elizabeth was standing at the end of the plank in her gaudy burgundy dress and the pirates were all calling out to her trying to coax her off the edge. Will was red with anger.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will lashed out toward Barbossa who was angered by Will's harsh accusation.

"Don't impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa laughed as some pirates tied a gag around Will's mouth. He then turned back to his crew of pirates. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't in lads?" The pirates answered in a unanimous 'Aye.' So Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "So I'll be having that dress back before ya go."

Elizabeth began to angrily remove the dress and the pirates were making noises of approval.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa who just pressed it to his face.

"Ooh it's still warm," then he turned to Emily.

"I'll be hav…" Emily had already removed her dress and she stuffed it in his face before he could finish his sentence. Barbossa looked puzzled at Emily's indifference and turned back to Elizabeth as Bo'sun shouted.

"Too long!" Then he knocked Elizabeth off the plank and into the water.

Little did Barbossa know, the remaining women on his boat weren't indifferent, but overexcited; they couldn't wait to be on the island. Barbossa turned to Emily and Rachel

"You two are next." Emily smiled, took the time to line up with the plank and took a running start to do a flip off the plank. She could hear the pirates cheering before she hit the water. And as she resurfaced she could hear Rachel scream, "CANNON BALL!" as she landed in the water with a big splash.

The two girls found their cousin and began treading water waiting for Jack to join them. Soon enough they saw Jack's pistol fly overboard.

"I got it! I got it! I got-!" Emily looked like she was going to catch Jack's belt but it went just barely over her head and sunk straight to the bottom. "Nope, I missed it." She saw Jack jump off the plank. "Sorry Jack," She yelled as she moved out of his way. When he resurfaced Emily apologized again and Rachel helped him untie the ropes that were around his wrists and feet.

The four made their way to the island. Halfway there Rachel pretended to drown but Jack 'saved' her. They eventually made it to the small spot of land; each crawled slowly on to the land and laid there till they could catch their breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack stood up and looked at the retreating figure of the ship in the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Emily was next to stand, laughed at Jack's predicament while looking down as she played with the sand beneath her feet. Rachel got up, and brushing herself off walked into the trees.

Jack walked in the same general direction as Rachel, though not exactly following her. Finally, Elizabeth got up, following Jack. Once the three that had wandered off were a good distance away, Emily looked up, and realizing she was alone, rushed after her friends.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Jack whipped he head around, tired of listening to Elizabeth carry on and on.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you and Emily have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your bodices," Elizabeth glared. Emily chuckled. Jack backed up a step checking both girls out from top to bottom, "unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned back around trying to find a specific tree. He knocked on the closest tree and upon making the sound he was searching for, he turned to take giant steps, but on his last step, he found Rachel in his way and she wasn't moving.

He jumped up and down on near her. The ground bounced. There was a hidden door.

"Excuse me," he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned so she was off the door.

"But you're Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain," Rachel interjected. He turned for a quick thank you to her.

"You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She got up closer to him. "How did you escape last time?"

He turned to her and got off the door. Rachel opened it up and walked down the stairs.

"Last time?" He was too involved with his stare down with Elizabeth to notice, Rachel handing Emily a bottle of rum for each of them. "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Rachel slammed shut the door and held out a bottle to Jack. He took it with a spark in his eye.

"So that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Rachel interjected 'captain' again, but was only glared at by Elizabeth. "You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Emily walked over, two bottles of rum in hand.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Lizzie." Rachel said sympathetically. Jack grabbed her waist again and they walked to the beach. Emily handed Elizabeth a bottle of rum. They locked eyes and they knew. They had a plan.

Jack sat down on the beach just inches from where the water stopped hitting the sand. Emily and Rachel sat next to him each opening their bottles of rum. Elizabeth stood in front of Jack.

"So is there any truth to the other stories?" Her look of mockery was met with a look of hurt from Jack. The pirate lifted up his shirt sleeve revealing a 'P' branded into his wrist, on his other arm he revealed scars that looked somewhat like vines creeping up his forearm, and finally he showed off the bullet wounds in his chest. He moved slowly, letting the meaning behind the scars speak.

"No, no truth at all," He voice was laced with sarcasm and hurt. Rachel gently placed her hand on his shoulder handing him the open bottle of rum which he accepted without hesitation and she took his closed one, opening it for herself. She took a long swig and glared up at Elizabeth. Emily gave Rachel a look, to calm down. Elizabeth had suffered enough with this.

Besides, Elizabeth had thoroughly made a fool out of herself. She chose to remain quiet the rest of the afternoon.

However, that night was full of laughter as the four drunks ran around the campfire singing Yo-ho A Pirate's Life for Me.

We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me

"I love this song!" shouted Rachel.

"Really bad eggs!" exclaimed Jack. He fell onto the floor. Rachel sat next to him, not sure if she could stand for much longer. Elizabeth sat on his other side and Emily stood in front of him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Emily grabbed Jack's attention.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Jack shook his head.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world." He used his hands to explain. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails."

"That's what a ship needs." Rachel said. Jack looked over, nodding and smiling.

"But what a ship _is _what the Black Pearl really _is;_ is freedom." Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Jack looked over at her, ready to make a move.

Until he felt a little thud on his right shoulder. It seemed that the rum was too much for Rachel. She was out cold.

"Oh, yes," he stared at Rachel. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." He moved a stray lock of Rachel's hair from her face.

Elizabeth jutted out her arm, successfully capturing Jack's attention again.

"To freedom," Emily put out her bottle as well.

"To the Black Pearl," she said. Jack looked at their bottles. He clinked his against theirs and gulped down the rest of his.

He fell back, out cold, just like Rachel, with her using his chest, accidentally, as a make shift pillow.

Emily and Elizabeth got to work almost instantly. Rachel and Jack had been drinking all night. It would soon be morning, so they got up, completely sober and started stacking rum and food barrels. They had thrown most of their rum in the fire and Emily poured some over the barrels. As soon and dawn broke they set the stack on fire, saving some of the barrels to throw in later.

Smoke was heavy in the air when Jack woke up. Elizabeth picked up a barrel and threw it into the flames. Emily and Elizabeth both ducked as Jack came running over. Rachel was still passed out on the beach.

"No! No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" He went and grabbed Emily by the shoulders. Elizabeth turned towards them.

"Yes the rum is gone," Jack looked at Emily, pleading.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked. Emily slipped him a mini bottle of rum she stole. It still wasn't enough for him. Elizabeth rushed down to the shoreline.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels." Emily turned to Jack, pretending to be angry.

"Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" He was acting like a kid, like he didn't understand what was going on.

Elizabeth huffed at his antics and took a seat on the shoreline; rather she plopped down on the shoreline, looking out into the ocean. Emily sat calmly next to her. The girls were both trying to pretend the heat wasn't scorching them, even from the distance they were at. Emily started playing in the sand and focusing on her own thoughts. Rachel was still passed out.

"Just wait, Mister Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Elizabeth had such an attitude. Emily was starting to get a little ticked off at her. Jack reached into his belt and took out his pistol, cocking it at Elizabeth's head.

"Don't even try it, Jack." Emily didn't even need to turn her thoughts or eyes away from the sea to know exactly what Jack was doing.

He put away his gun and walked over to Rachel, still unconscious. Emily looked over. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes, fireman style.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Emily asked. Jack grumbled and started walking. "JACK!"

"She's the only one on my side and she's UNCONCIOUS! I'm taking her with me." He walked a fourth of the way around the island. He even began muttering in a mock, high pitched tone.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you. Well it bloody is now!" Rachel let out a small groan. Jack placed Rachel gently on the floor. She felt like crap.

"Ooh, easy now, love. I bet you have a major hangover." He brushed stray hair behind her ears.

"Where am I?" She put her hand to her head, feeling the full pain of a headache. She groaned again.

"Is this the first time you've had rum?" Rachel groaned again. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack was sitting right in front of her. Rachel leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He reached up his hand and stroked her hair.

"Would you turn off the sun, Jack?" He laughed and kissed her hair.

"I would if I could, love. And only for you." His laugh rumbled in him and she could feel it. "You certainly are special, Rachel," she sighed.

He looked up at the horizon still stroking her hair, thinking. Rachel raised her head. The sun was glinting in his eyes, making his skin glow. She couldn't resist. She leaned in. Their lips were inches apart when Jack spotted the Dauntless on the water, long boat headed towards the island.

"Oh, bugger," Rachel pulled back and looked.

"Just fantastic. Just excellent!" Rachel got up, brushing the sand off her pants. She started mumbling something incoherent. Jack stood up with her. "We should hide."

"Where? This island's so small, there's nowhere to go," Rachel huffed, defeated.

"They're going to hang you, you know," Jack nodded.

"But my adventure will end with you there," Rachel blushed. It was sweet, in a morbid kind of way. "You will be at my execution, right?" Rachel laughed sarcastically.

"Cause I really want to see the man I love die." Rachel bit her lip, trying to cover it up quickly. "Oh, and you aren't going to die. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You'll get out of it somehow." Jack opened the mini bottle of rum he had forgotten he had and downed it in one gulp.

With that, she rushed towards the beach where Emily was now standing. Jack was left alone for only a moment to think about what she had said and then quickly rushed after her.

By the time the long boat pulled ashore, Rachel was fuming. Not only had they ruined her moment with Jack but they had also instructed her not to be near him. She didn't like being told what to do; even if it was Lt. Groves who was one of her favorite officers. She was furious to say the least. But she was also his favorite Price sister, so he patiently listened, letting her vent.

The officers got an earful of how they should have been there hours later and how they shouldn't have even bothered and a ton of different thing. Rachel had for the most part stopped thinking and possibly stopped breathing, her face was red and she was just yelling, with no chance of her stopping any time soon. It was very concerning for Emily. Every so often she had to remind her sister to breathe. Elizabeth was still impatient and wanted nothing more than to be on the Dauntless. The officers weren't rowing fast enough.

Rachel was fuming and seething and yelling the entire ride back to the Dauntless. Jack was trying not to laugh, as were Emily and Elizabeth, as soon as Elizabeth lightened up. Groves spent some time trying to comfort Rachel with no such luck. Eventually he gave up and just focused on the Dauntless getting slowly closer. Maybe too slowly in his mind.

The rope was lowered down for those in the row boat to climb up on the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Rachel had to be forced onto the ship while Emily and Elizabeth nearly jumped onboard. However, Elizabeth's excitement was due to the fact that she was convinced, the rescue would gladly take her to her dear William.

"We've got to save Will!" She protested as the Commodore and her father walked away from her, again. Emily stood by her side, supporting her position. Rachel would have been there, but she was too occupied with Jack and standing next to him, getting as much time with him as she could. The Governor turned to his daughter and niece.

"No, you are all safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Elizabeth huffed in response while Emily retorted.

"Then we condemn him to death," As she spoke, she missed the spark in James' eyes at her words and the fervor therein. The Governor sighed.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth looked defeated. Emily was persistent.

"To rescue us! To prevent anything from happening to us!" James turned back around, ready to say something, but then Rachel stepped up, pushing Jack and his 'professional opinion' back.

"If I might intervene, Commodore, Uncle, I would just like to point out that I also engaged in piracy and yet here I stand, no shackles binding me." James turned away, so Rachel grabbed his shoulder.

"How can you let someone die when you can prevent it?" James got a hard look in his eye.

"By knowing that I am doing the greater good," he walked off. Rachel stood in her spot as Elizabeth threw herself over the railing of the stairway James climbed.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this," she inhaled. Emily restrained herself. "For me; as a wedding gift." Emily looked away from the scene. She couldn't take it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Elizabeth," the Governor was surprised. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" James looked at her. Emily was trying to black out the words that she knew were coming.

"I am." She was trying to win him over. Emily knew that her attempts to win the Commodore's heart were all for naught. Emily willed the tears to stay in her eyes and Rachel tried to brighten the mood with Emily's favorite line.

"A wedding? I love weddings!" Jack finished it.

"Drinks all around!" He made a grand gesture with his hands. Everyone turned to look at the two.

Rachel shrugged with a small smile. James walked down the steps towards Elizabeth. He took her hand in his. Emily was nearby listening intently to every word he said.

"Elizabeth," His words were gentle, but calculated. "I know what I said the day of my promotion," He glimpsed at Emily, with tears down her cheeks. "But I must retract my proposal of marriage. I have found my heart captured by another."

He stepped towards Emily. Before he could speak, Emily took her chances.

"James, you can't just let Will die. If you reject Elizabeth," she whispered the last part. "Who else will have her?" He thought for a moment, smile gracing his lips. Emily nearly turned to mush on the deck of the ship.

"I will do this for Elizabeth, but only to make you happy." His eyes held an earnest devotion to the lady standing in front of him.

It would have been a romantic moment, if not for Jack Sparrow speaking loudly and rapidly in the background to Rachel and an audience of soldiers.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta." Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Jack slightly frowned.

"Inescapably clear," He followed the soldiers up, Rachel trailing closely behind.

The Commodore was still standing close to Emily. She had not forgotten that detail. She was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, James, for helping a dear friend of mine." He nodded. Emily knew it was now or never. It was her 'opportune moment'. She raised her hand and put it lightly on his cheek. "And I would just like to say that Will is only a friend." James sighed or let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Good because I hope my intentions were clear," it was Emily's turn to hold her breath. "Miss Price, I intend to marry you when we get back to Port Royal at any cost." He smiled a bit. "As long as you'll have me, of course," James reached up and whipped the single tear still on Emily's sun blushed cheek.

Emily smiled and let out a laugh.

"James, if I ever denied you, the universe as we know it would end." James smiled. It wasn't his usual grin, the twitching of muscles, a grimace, or any other facial expression. It was a full-out, cheek-to-cheek, lighting-up-his-eyes smile. Emily had never seen him so happy.

A few officers passed by. James straightened up. The twinkle in his eye from his smile was still there, but his face was stoic. He grabbed Emily's hand and brushed his lips softly against her knuckles.

He walked away. Emily stood frozen. Only then did she realize that she was practically engaged to the most perfect man she had ever met or imagined.

Rachel had watched the scene from the railing above them. She had followed Jack up to the helm, but was prohibited from knowing the bearings or any other sort of nautical nonsense. The soldiers had said she was too much of a 'lady'. To this Rachel had scoffed.

"I sure feel like a lady especially in my pants." Her grumbles were dripping with sarcasm as she flopped herself over the railing to eves drop on Emily and James. The men on this ship were so aggravating. Only Jack Sparrow was an exception to that, considering he tried to keep Rachel with himself. She sighed as Emily practically danced away with Elizabeth to get each of them an old navy uniform to wear instead of their undergarments. Emily was more excited than a child on Christmas. She had her man, and she had her pants.

Rachel leaned herself even more over the railing, if that was possible, letting her torso dangle completely over. She could feel eyes on her back and soon her Uncle came up behind her.

"You know, my dear, that isn't very lady-like." She let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"Sorry, I guess, I'm just exhausted from the adventure." The Governor chuckled slightly, sighing.

"You were never one for etiquette. You were always breaking rules as a young child. I should have expected you taking well to piracy; especially when you started to read those books." Rachel let a small smile grace her lips, as she leaned her elbow on the rail. He glanced over at her face.

"I know you don't want it, my dear, but after the end of this adventure, you shall be forced back into the manners of Port Royal." Rachel let out a sigh.

"You mean forced back into a cage of protocol?" She realized who she was speaking to too late. She slapped her hands over her mouth, apologizing for what she said. The Governor laughed.

"You always did have a wild spirit." Jack was pushed out of the way of the table as Gillette tried to look at the map; Rachel frowned; and the Governor became thoughtful. "Yes, a very wild spirit."

Rachel flopped her torso over the railing again. The Governor patted her back as he made to leave her alone.

"Just follow your heart, my dear, and make sure you're happy." Rachel stood up, but her Uncle had already gone. She turned to face the men at the helm.

Two men had taken Jack to the brig leaving Rachel mostly alone on the upper deck. The only officer she knew was Lt. Groves; she began to watch his movements not realizing that she was staring until it was too late.

"You know Miss Price it's rude to stare," Rachel chuckled slightly.

"I insist you call me Rachel, and you know I was never one for manners, Lieutenant." He smiled.

"Then I insist you call me Theodore," Rachel leaned her back against the railing and looked out to the sea.

"What does the phrase 'follow your heart' mean to you Theodore?" He leaned next to her studying her facial features.

"Act upon your feelings, not upon what you've been told." Rachel turned to face the young man thinking over his words carefully. He had an unreadable look in his eyes.

"I see, well thank you." She made a move to go find Emily and Elizabeth but Groves reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. Rachel turned to look at him slowly.

"You deserve someone better; a man who can thoroughly take care of your every need." Theodore smiled and Rachel returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for his concern. She knew that he cared about her, maybe more that he really should, and that he only wanted the best for her, just like her Uncle, but sometimes the best was just never good enough when love was concerned.

She slipped her arm from his grasp and headed down the stairs to spend the rest of the voyage to the Isla de Muerta with Elizabeth. Emily was nowhere to be found. She was off with James no doubt, spending some time with him before he ran off to be the heroic man she knew and loved.


	14. Chapter 14

They arrived at the Isla De Muerta after dark. They hid their ship, making sure not to be seen by the pirates or the front of the cave.

Norrington, Jack, and a couple boats full of naval officers were rowing out to ambush the pirates. James was wary about what they were doing.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush." Jack scooted closer to James.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," He was going to put his plan out there for consideration. "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your cannons, eh?" Confident in his plan, he put his arm on the Commodore's shoulder. "What do you have to lose?" James was annoyed, but stoic as ever.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." He used his gun to peel Sparrow's arm off his shoulder. He didn't want the pirate or his diseases to rub off on him. Jack thought for a bit.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes Miss Swan, Miss Rachel, and," He paused for a minute as it sunk in. "The future Mrs. Commodore." James thought about it. A signal was sent back to the Dauntless and the girls were to be locked in James' office.

The girls were all planning to fight when officers grabbed their arms. They immediately started struggling, knowing what was happening. Rachel started flexing her hand, preparing for what was to come. Elizabeth was screaming at them. Gillette apologized, sort of.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Elizabeth was shoved in first.

"Coward! The Commodore ordered! I have to tell him! The pirates!" Emily was shoved in next.

"They can't be killed!" Emily finished.

Rachel was shoved in last, a scowl prominent on her face. Her fist was clenched. Gillette was silently laughing at them.

With full mocking and sarcasm Gillette said, "Don't worry, ladies, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

Rachel pulled back her hand, and SNAP! She had broken Gillette's nose. He quickly closed the door as Rachel smiled, proud of herself. Every time she watched that part of the movie, that had been what she wanted to do. It was very relieving to have actually done it. Elizabeth rushed at the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" No one heard her. At least, they weren't paying attention. Emily and Rachel had already started tying things together to form a makeshift rope to escape the office where they had been trapped.

Back with Will, at the Isla de Muerta, Pintel and Ragetti were escorting the Turner boy for the ceremony.

"No reason to fret," said Pintel, trying to be civilized. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

Twigg came up behind them, roughly grabbing Will's arm and dragging him away.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

Pintel and Ragetti watched him being dragged away. They scoffed to themselves. Then gave each other a look.

"Guess there is reason to fret." They laughed and walked on.

Barbossa was standing at the top of his golden hill. The crowd of pirates stood around like a crowd of fans at a concert and Barbossa and Will were superstars. The captain put up his hands and started his speech; completely unaware of Captain Jack Sparrow pushing his way through the crowd.

"Begun by blood!" Jack kept pushing to the front. "By blood un-" Will interrupted him.

"Jack!" Barbossa looked down at the intruder. He was mystified.

"It's not possible." It was like Jack was a ghost.

"Not probable." Jack corrected. If you knew Captain Jack Sparrow, anything was possible. Will decided to ask a few questions, not nearly as in awe of Jack's survival as the rest of the pirates.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack looked at him, seeming to only notice him for the first time.

"She's safe, just like I promised. However, Emily Price will most likely marry Norrington. Rachel Price is as wild as ever, which is quite comical. I'll tell them you asked. Elizabeth is probably doing whatever with no consequence to herself. Oh, and you get to die for her, just like you promised." Barbossa looked so fed up at this point, but Jack continued. "So we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, Emily, and Rachel who are, in fact, women, but considering they have no real promises to keep, I probably should have-"

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa interrupted. He leaned back, readying his knife to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Barbossa paused; he was visibly seething with annoyance.

"No, I really think I do," he got a better hold on the knife. Jack looked at it,

"Your funeral," Barbossa rolled his eyes as he looked up at Jack. He lowered his knife from the young Turner's neck.

"Why don't I want to be doing this?" And Jack and Barbossa went on talking about what should and should not be done. During that time, Jack had hidden a piece of the Aztec gold in his sleeve. No one, except Will, noticed.

Eventually, it was concluded that the members of the crew, except a few, should go 'take a walk' to attack the Dauntless. Pintel and Ragetti even got a special job. They were picked to be the Trojan horse, dressed as women to distract the navy.

On board the Dauntless, the Governor was just realizing that the three women under his care were missing. But they were already boarding the Pearl, making their way to free Gibbs and the rest of crew members that the three girls had grown accustomed to on their journey.

Emily climbed up first, being more daring, Elizabeth and Rachel following carefully. Rachel got up on deck, pulling Elizabeth the rest of the way. They turned to see Emily with Jack the monkey perched on her shoulder, petting its furry skeletal form.

"That is so adorable!" Rachel whispered. Jack the monkey jumped on her shoulder, seeming to instantly like the girl. He shrieked at Elizabeth making it hard for Emily and Rachel not to snicker. Elizabeth started walking when she stepped on an incredibly loud board. The sound had alerted someone and they could hear the footsteps pounding below deck. Emily and Rachel sent Elizabeth on to the brig. They were prepared to take care of the two crew men coming up the stairs.

Emily grabbed Rachel and they hefted the long boat back so it was set to knock someone over. As soon as the two were set for their surprise attack, the idiotic pirates stepped on deck. They quickly checked the railing and BAM! They were knocked overboard by the long boat. Elizabeth came up with the crew, surprised to see the Price sisters impatient and waiting.

The crew started scrambling around as the three worked to get down the boat. Elizabeth didn't even get the chance to ask for help from them. She was forced in the boat, and as Rachel rowed Emily explained what was going on as the three neared the caves once again.

During that time, the Dauntless was thoroughly under attack and Jack had started a fight with Barbossa. So everyone was fighting, except the three girls in the long boat. They got into the cave, and observed the fight that was going on. It seemed unfair that Will was against 3 other men all by himself. Elizabeth jumped right into the fight. She had learned a few tricks through the adventures. She went to back him up but Will got knocked down anyway.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." A pirate pulled back to finish Will off while Rachel picked up a long gold rod.

"You like pain?" She used all her strength to whack the pirate over the head. "Try wearing a corset."

Emily helped Will up. Elizabeth came over to him.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Will shrugged. Emily stole his line.

"At the moment?" Emily shrugged.

Emily took a moment to watch the two undead Captains fight it out in a battle that was going nowhere. Emily could see Jack push Barbossa backwards. She turned to her sister.

"What now Jack Sparrow? We be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and the trumpets sound." Emily glared playfully at Rachel who responded with the next line.

"Or you could surrender." The girls laughed a little, slightly relieved that no one heard them quoting the movie. Suddenly three pirates began to chase the two Price girls. Good thing they practically knew this part by heart or they could have been injured or dead. They were tossing the gold rod from earlier back and forth, years of dance guard paying off.

Emily grabbed the rod and shoved it through all three pirates, locking them together. Will ran up the mound of gold with Elizabeth and got ready to slice his hand with the coin. Emily placed an explosive in the middle man's stomach and both Rachel and Emily pushed them into where the moon wasn't shining.

"No fair," were the pirate's last words, before he blew up with his mates.

Emily ran, ready to help Jack, but as Rachel followed to help as well, she got stopped in her tracks. Barbossa was pointing his pistol right at her. Jack cut his hand and threw his coin to Will.

A gun fired.

Rachel flinched.

Barbossa looked at Jack. Jack had a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Rachel slumped down on the rock in utter shocked that she still had her life. Again, Emily stole Will's line.

"He didn't waste it," she pointed to Will, who was dropping the two coins into the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword and tore open his jacket and vests.

"I feel," he paused gauging himself, "cold." He dropped to the floor, dead. The curse was lifted. An apple dropped from his hand. The Price girls were perplexed as to when he got the apple in his hand. Rachel and Emily knew, though, that those on the Dauntless had won.

Jack immediately went scrounging around the cave, picking up trinkets and other miscellaneous, valuable things that he wanted. Emily was searching around too, until she spotted Will and Elizabeth, awkwardly standing together. She sauntered over, geared up to fix it.

"Will," she called to him. He looked over at her. She tapped her nose, "Opportune moment."

A small smile graced his lips. He understood. He reacted by turning back to Elizabeth, but she was already by the boat, ready to leave. The opportune moment was gone.

Rachel looked around, not really interested in the gold around her. Jack signaled over to her, so she walked over.

"Yes, Jack?" He was silent. He grabbed around, tossing things behind him, before lighting up.

"Here it is," He pulled up a faded necklace. The charm on it was a ship on the ocean, sparrow flying over it. He took the necklace and placed it over Rachel's head. She was blushing. "From me to you, love," He winked. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Jack." She tucked the necklace into her shirt and walked over to Emily, Will and Elizabeth. Jack was the last to get into the boat.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged it you'd drop me off at my ship." Rachel frowned and turned to Jack, ready to explain what happened. Emily intervened first and told how they had 'kept to the code' and left him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Rachel said, looking genuinely upset.

"They done what's right by them." He looked over at her, "Can't expect more than that." He placed his arm around her shoulder. Realizing that she was still wearing his jacket, "Are you ever going to give that back?"

Rachel giggled at him.

"Possibly, if I ever feel like it." During the whole exchange, Emily felt lonely. Elizabeth and Will were staring at each other. Rachel was under Jack's arm, playing with a piece of his hair. And James was back on the Dauntless probably as worried about Emily ad Emily was worried about him.


	15. Chapter 15

They got closer to the Dauntless and Emily perked up, asking Will to row faster. He replied with the fact that he was doing the best he could. But Emily was still being impatient.

They climbed up the rope ladder to the deck. Upon setting foot on the deck Jack was immediately shackled and put in the brig, Will and Elizabeth went their separate ways, and Emily was unable to even fully step onto the deck before she found herself being suffocated by the strong arms of James Norrington. Unfortunately for her, he pulled back abruptly. He was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just when you're Uncle said the three of you were missing, I didn't know if you were alright. I was so worried." Emily let out a tinkling laugh.

"James, it was perfectly fine for you to hug me. We are engaged now." This made James blush more and Emily smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you so, but I needed to help them." The Commodore nodded, Emily made the gutsy move of standing on her tiptoes and slowly placing a soft kiss on James' cheek to reassure him she was unharmed. He smiled and wrapped her in another suffocating hug to which she did not protest.

The three girls were given a room to sleep for the night. They found that as soon as they were horizontal, sleep overtook them.

In the morning, Rachel woke earlier than the others. Emily and Elizabeth were still fast asleep. Rachel tiptoed around them, getting dressed in different clothes. She found a white shirt, blue vest, brown pants, black boots and belt to wear. She undid her hair, brushed it, and re-braided it after washing it, somewhat. She threw on jack's jacket before leaving the room.

Her first stop was in the brig. She found that there were only a few pirates down there, including Captain Jack Sparrow. She found out that the pirates that attacked the Dauntless were given two options. Die then, after they surrendered, or die later, when they got back to Port Royal.

She was surprised to see him already awake, though she theorized that he had never gone to sleep. He was in his own cell, in the corner of the brig.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow." He laughed a bit as she sat down on a stool in front of the cell.

"You know, you're the only one that remembers that." She shrugged.

"I guess I have more reason to," He smiled. She talked to him for a long while; until Emily came down to get her for lunch. She went up, stole food, and brought it back down to Jack.

A while later, Rachel found herself looking out at the ocean, she was slowly turning the medallion on her necklace in her hands. Will came up behind her.

"I don't know how you're going to be able to give up pants when we get back to Port Royal." Rachel didn't look up from her pendant. But she laughed at him.

"I don't know either." She dropped it so it hung around her neck and looked out at the ocean.

"How are you going to get back to being a simple blacksmith's apprentice?" Will looked out at the ocean as well.

"I have no idea." They gazed out at the ocean in silence. They were both dreading what was to come at their return to Port Royal.

The journey back was too short for Rachel's taste. As soon as she stepped onto the docks of Port Royal, she wished that she hadn't. Being on land meant corsets and manners and rules.

Being on land meant a hanging for Jack.

The days passed quickly; it had been a week since the Dauntless had returned to Port Royal and everyone seemed to act as if nothing had happened even though so much had, in such a little amount of time.

Emily had begun planning for her wedding to James that was to take place in a few months.

James went back to fulfilling his role as Commodore and filling out the paperwork required with the hanging of the pirates that had chosen to die later.

Will and Elizabeth had not spent much time together both caught up in the lives they had left behind.

Rachel spent most of her days around the house doing meaningless tasks to keep her mind off the man she loved, locked away in a brig so close to her, yet just out of reach.

Jack spent his week lying on the floor of his cell trying and failing to come up with a plan to escape his fate.

The day of Jack's hanging came all too quickly.

"Girls it's time to leave. We will be late." The Governor was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his voice echoing off the walls and into Emily and Rachel's room. Emily put the finishing touches on her hair, placed her hat on her head and turned to Rachel who was still lying in bed.

"Let's hope this works." The girls exchanged a worried glance and Emily headed down the stairs. When Emily walked out of the room alone the Governor looked, in one word, perplexed. Emily and Rachel always left the house at the same time.

"Uncle, Rachel is staying home; I fear she has been taken sick." The Governor gasped at this news and Rachel who was listening to every word that was being said heard him run up the stairs.

"Rachel dear you are feeling ill?" The Governor slowly pushed the door open and the girl nodded adding a cough to strengthen her statement. She was pale, but she was always fair skinned so that wasn't too abnormal, but she had found a way to make her face warm to the touch. The Governor bought the lie easily. "Well, you must stay home then." He kissed her forehead. "I shall come to check on you when we return form the fort." Rachel closed her eyes as the Governor left the room. Emily and Rachel exchanged one last look before she left her sister. Once the front door to the mansion was closed Rachel jumped out of bed.

She was almost completely dressed; already wearing black pants, a white shirt with a black belt. She quickly slipped on some knee high boots and Jack's jacket which she had yet to return to him. She then grabbed her feathered hat, tucked her hair up underneath it, and placing it on her head climbed out the window in the room that she and Emily shared. She jumped down from the balcony into a small garden just below the window. Once her feet reached the ground she ran directly to the black smith's shop to put Will's plan to action.

It seemed that everyone Port Royal had come out for the occasion of Jack's hanging, it was sick in Emily's mind. There seemed to be more people than at the Commodore's promotion. There was a shady platform that James was standing on. Emily was standing to his right, the Governor was on his left and Elizabeth stood to the left of her father. All were facing the gallows where Jack stood, his hands and feet tied looking helpless. The girls had looks of disgust plastered on their faces. The Governor stood tall but carried an expression that fit into no real category and James, as always, was masking his true emotions with his stoic naval expression.

An official was standing next to Jack with a piece of paper containing a list of Jack's offences. He began reading in an annoying and droning voice.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have –" Jack was grumbling to himself blocking out the sound of the officials voice.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Emily laughed to herself quietly at Jack's facial expression but quickly covered her laughter with a small cough. James looked at his fiancée concerned but brushed it off. The official continued to drone on.

"– for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, 'piracy, smuggling' –" Emily was becoming antsy and was growing tired of not being able to say anything against this barbaric act.

"This is wrong," Emily was mostly mumbling to herself but the three with whom she shared the platform all had heard her statement. The Governor looked to his niece but Emily was staring at James who was staring apolitically at her.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." The Governor was making a general statement to both Emily and Elizabeth. Emily was ready to say something in protest to his somewhat untrue comment, but James was pleading with her to just drop it and she did, only because she knew that this wasn't over quite yet.

"– 'Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England –'" Jack chuckled slightly at the memory looking over to his executioner who just glared at the pirate. "– 'Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness.' And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The official was finally done talking and Will appeared in front of the platform that the Governor, Commodore and the girls were standing on. Will addressed the men first.

"Governor Swann, Commodore." He turned to Emily, "Emily," He dipped his head slightly and Emily smiled at Will knowing what was about to happen. He then he turned to Elizabeth and took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." He paused, it was now or never and he knew he may never get this change again, "I love you." Will turned on heel and walked away as the noose is slipped over Jack's neck. Emily looked up to see Cotton's parrot perched on a banner that one of the lesser naval officers was holding, then she followed Will with her eyes and spotted Rachel standing next to him in the crowd in a hat almost identical to that upon the head of Will and it made the pair stick out like a sore thumb. Emily smiled and began to fan herself as if she was about to faint.

"I – I can't – I can't breathe." She fell backwards and James instantly lunged to catch her before she hit the ground. James was looking worriedly at his fiancée and the Governor leaned over his niece and began to fan her with his hat. Elizabeth was watching Will and Rachel as Emily continued to preoccupy the Governor and Commodore's attention.

"MOVE!" Will shouted as he waved the crowd away with his hand. He threw his sword with expert aim and timing at the gallows just as the drums stopped and the executioner pulled the lever that would send Jack to his death.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily lurched forward to make sure that Will had saved Jack receiving stern looks from both the Governor and the Commodore. With the realization that his future bride was completely fine and just faking her faintness the Commodore flew into action immediately.

Jack was able to barely stand on the sword which was keeping him from choking to death; while Will jumped up onto the gallows to fight off the executioner who was three times Will's size and was using a mace instead of a sword. Will seemed to have no chance but he was holding his own pretty well. Rachel took her opportunity to run over and set Jack free from his bindings.

Jack and Rachel had taken the rope that was around Jack's neck and began using it as a weapon against Norrington's men and it seemed to be working quite well right up until the end. Will found himself standing with Rachel and Jack his sword still drawn, but the three were surrounded by men with guns, and attached to those guns were bayonets; there was no chance in a million years that they would win that fight.

Norrington pushed his way through his men, Emily at his side, Elizabeth and the Governor just behind. James' face was hard as stone as he looked at Will and Jack. Rachel was standing behind Jack and had yet to reveal herself to the Commodore and her Uncle.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill – conceived escape attempt but not from you." Everyone but Emily gasped as Rachel removed her hat revealing her identity. The Commodore was in such a state of shock that the Governor took this time to speak. He first demanded that the weapons be lowered.

"I thought you were ill, Rachel." He sounded scandalized. Rachel had a hard look on her face. Her hair cascaded around her face wildly, only adding to her disgust of the spectacle.

"I couldn't watch idly by." The Governor turned from her to Will, not wanting more stain on her name.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" The Governor scoffed and Rachel stole Will's line.

"And a good man," Jack smiled at her flirtatiously and a slight blush crept up her face and rested on her cheeks. Will looked at the Governor and Commodore more seriously than he ever had before in his life.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Elizabeth looked frightened she couldn't stand to see the love of her life hanged for a crime he did not truly commit.

"You forget your place, Turner." Will look was serene. It made Norrington falter; he moved his sword to the other side of Will's neck.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Rachel pushed her way through the naval officers to stand at the edge of the battlements.

"As is mine," Elizabeth stated as she stood next Will, clutching his hand.

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking?" The Governor reached out to his daughter, but she stood firm between the two men. Jack looked around and noticed Mr. Cotton's parrot flying away. Emily took James' hand in hers before Jack could start on his rant. She placed the other over his heart his naval brocade warm beneath her fingers.

"James," She spoke softly. He looked down at her, expression as soft as her look. He loved her, probably more than words could ever say. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy in itself can be the right course. It is what led me to you if you recall."

James looked down at his love. He couldn't deny her anything.

"James, she loves him," She was referring to Rachel and Jack. When she softly threw her gaze to her sister she could see that at the moment, the two were locked in a loving gaze. James put down his sword, finally.

"Well," Jack stepped up, seeing no more threat. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this." The Governor leaned back in disgust as Jack stepped towards him. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." He turned to James. "Commodore, you got yourself a fine girl. Don't let 'er go, savvy?" James nodded stiffly. Jack smiled at Emily as she stared lovingly at James. James returned her stare as Jack moved on. "Elizabeth, kiss him already and Will?" Jack paused. "Nice hat."

Rachel laughed at this last speech.

"Shut up, Jack, and come on." She held out her hand and he took it. She was smiling. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Rachel," called her Uncle.

"I'm following my heart," She stated, before he could even ask. The Governor nodded.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." The two stepped up closer to the edge and jumped off, hand in hand. Gillette looked over the edge after them.

"Idiot, they both have nowhere to go but back to the noose." That was when everyone, save Emily and James, noticed the ship out near the harbor.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette turned. The Commodore was paying attention to none of them. "Sir?" He snapped out of his fascination with Emily and stared at Gillette.

"Well, I have none. Besides, I think we can give them a couple weeks head start. I do have a wedding soon." Gillette shut up. James kissed Emily's hand where her engagement ring was shining. He reluctantly pulled himself away from his fiancée.

"Mr. Turner," Will stepped up, ready for his punishment. James held up his sword. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He put his sword away and walked back to his love. Emily smiled and tackled him, not to the ground, kissing him fervently.

The Governor chuckled at his niece's complete disregard for propriety and then turned to talk to Elizabeth about her choice. And at last, Elizabeth kissed Will, ending their adventure happily.

Rachel and Jack swam happily toward the Black Pearl. The crew lowered down a rope. Jack grabbed Rachel's waist and before she knew it, she was flying through the air, landing on the deck directly next to the helm. Jack looked only slightly upset.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Gibbs gave Jack a hand and helped him up. Jack turned to help Rachel to see her already standing. He turned back to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Rachel laughed, flinging her head back. "Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours." Anamaria moved out of the way and Jack walked over to the wheel, caressed it. He looked up and noticed a group of his crew not working on the deck.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." His crew jumped and instantly started working.

Rachel took off Jack's coat. She found his hat on the floor. She placed it on his head. A backwards hug put his coat on his shoulders. Jack pulled out his compass.

"Where to now, Jack?" He only shrugged in response. Rachel peeked at the compass. It was pointing at her. Jack moved aside a bit. She went right in front of him. "You already have me Jack." He chuckled. She turned toward the wheel. He had his compass up, now pointing at something on the horizon.

"Now, bring me that horizon." He started to hum 'Yo-ho A Pirate's Life for Me'. "and really bad eggs." He leaned forward as Rachel turned her head. They were almost kissing. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho." He snapped his compass shut.

Everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel and Emily found each other thrust into darkness. Rachel was no longer in the arms of Jack almost kissing him. Emily was no longer walking along with James laughing and being genuinely happy.

In an instant, they were ripped from Port Royal.

"Emily?" Rachel called out. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here." Emily was about to step forward when she hit something that felt like a table and fell backwards, taking Rachel with her. They felt around for what they fell on, it turned out to be a couch.

Lights flickered on. They were sitting on Rachel's couch. It was like it was all a power outage.

"GOSH DARN IT!" Rachel hit the pillows in a hissy fit. She had been so close, so close to kissing Jack Sparrow, but no, that was denied her. Emily just sat there, dreamy-eyed.

Then reality set it. It was like none of it had ever happened.

"Rachel, calm down, we can start the movie again. We can go back, right?" Then an idea dawned on her. "Plus, Rachel, there's the second movie to jump into." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, almost forgot about that." They looked at her DVD collection. There were no other Pirates movies. "I know they're supposed to be here."

Emily got up to help. They looked through Emily's purse for her movies and there was no second or third one in there either. Rachel noticed something gleaming on Emily's left ring finger.

"Emily," Rachel paused. "Seems you have a promise ring," Rachel spoke slowly; grabbing the necklace around her neck like it could disappear. She looked at the pendant on it.

"Oh, my goodness," Emily and Rachel fell back on the couch.

"It actually happened," The girls smiled, laughing at the fact that their dreams had come true.

The doorbell rang, jolting them from their joy.

The two shared a look, they hadn't been expecting anyone. None of their other friends were coming to join them. They slowly made their way down the stairs. Emily was first to the door. She hesitantly opened it up.

Then slammed it shut again.

"Rachel, you might want to see this," Rachel walked from the kitchen where she was getting a glass of water.

Emily opened the door slowly again.

Rachel dropped her glass of water onto the carpet.

Outside the door were two men. Not just any men, mind you, but men who looked incredibly like Jack Sparrow and James Norrington. One with longer scraggly hair, Jack, he looked like an outcast in his trench-type coat. The other was clean cut, James, wearing an ROTC shirt. Rachel picked up her glass and put it on the table closest to her.

"Can I help you?" She muttered out.

There was a moment when real-life memories flashed before the two girl's eyes. It was like these men were always there. Jack and James, brothers, and their boyfriends.

"Did you forget, love? We're going to the new Pirates of the Caribbean for our double date." Rachel almost stopped breathing. He had a British accent and everything. It was like they popped out of the movie all modern day-ish. "You know; the one with a whole new cast and story?"

"Yeah, come on Emily, Jack even brought the Black Pearl." James laughed as Emily stepped forward. "I'm surprised, Rachel, he loves that thing more than you."

"Do not. My girl knows that I love her more than the Pearl, and she knows exactly how much more." They both wore huge smiles on their faces.

Emily was braver. She walked out the door first. James immediately took her into his arms and kissed her.

Rachel was more wary. She didn't know exactly what was going on. She was still a bit shaken. But she figured she might as well go with it. She grabbed her keys and her cell phone. Jack looked happy enough.

The Black Pearl, a big sparkling black tricked-out Hearse, was parked right out front. James and Emily were standing right by it. Her leaning against his chest, him whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Love, we'll miss our movie if you just stand there." Rachel nearly jumped in the air. Jack unlocked the car door and James and Emily got in the back seat. Jack looked as though he was going to open the door. But he just stood in front of it. "I almost forgot." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it off. Rachel smiled and put out her hand to take it.

Jack was having none of that. He wrapped his arms around her, putting it on her shoulders and pulling her close. He leaned in and captured, or should I say commandeered, her lips with his own. Things in Rachel's head clicked into place. There was no more doubt.

She knew that she and Emily had gone into Pirates of the Caribbean. She knew that they now had amazing boyfriends. She knew that all of this was going to be an epic adventure fit for a movie.

Jack opened her door and closed it when she was inside. When the car started, Jack looked at Rachel.

"I should really teach you how to drive stick." Rachel laughed.

Yo-ho A Pirate's Life for Me in a rock-ish punk version came over the stereo. Rachel and Emily instantly sang the line "drink up me hearties yo ho!"

And the Black Pearl sailed, or rode, away on an adventure of sorts.


	18. The End

And so it is over!

Thanks to all those who followed the story and all who commented

If you enjoyed this then keep looking out for the rest of our FanGirls series we have really enjoyed writing FanGirls of the Caribbean so we started up a series of other movies.

The next one will be up in the next few weeks.

Thanks so much for reading. Love the feedback.

xoxo Emily and Rachel


End file.
